


Marvel 1616: The Coming Of Galactus

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [15]
Category: Fantastic Four, Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Nova (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Spider-Man No More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: In the year 2010, all of Earth's protectors must band together with allies and enemies alike in order to save the planet from the threat of... Galactus!
Series: Marvel 1616 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue - The World Devourer

**THE ANDROMEDA GALAXY, JUNE 2010**

We open on the edge of The Andromeda Galaxy. Life seems to go on as normal. Asteroids crashing into each other, stars flaring with light, and a young member of The Nova Corps zooming across the cosmos. It is none other than Sam Alexander. He contacts Richard and his fellow recruits.

Sam: Rich, I'm just arriving at the coordinates now. Rich, do you copy?

A hologram of Richard Ryder blasting an unseen enemy appears on Sam's wrist device.

Nova: Sorry about that, Sam. We're in a bit of a bind right now!

Sam: Hold on, I'm on my way!

Nova: NO! Get back to Earth's Moon and find Uatu! He watches over the universe in an observatory! Tell him that Code Silver needs to begin and he'll know what to do!

Sam: I can't run and let you die!

Nova: We'll be fine! Your fellow recruits should be on Xandar with the refugees of Xadia-20! Oh yeah, do not tell Majestia about Xadia-20 being destroyed.

Sam: I don't like this, Rich, but I'll do it. I can reach Earth's moon in a few minutes.

Nova: Good lad. Hey, Sam? In case I don't make it out, it was an honour to train you. Corpsman Ryder out.

We cut to Nova on the brink of collapse and in a fight for his life against four beings. Each one is made up of one of The Four Elements of Earth. They are Terrax, Stardust, Firelord, and Airwalker. They easily toss him aside but he refuses to go down after taking one helluva beat down.

Nova: If you think I'll let you guys past, you've got another thing coming.

Terrax: You are going against your code, Corpsman. Stand aside.

Nova: Well, I never liked following the rules where your master is involved. Let's end this.

???: ENOUGH!!!

A large spaceship towers over the battlefield and four beams of energy rise from the planet and hit energy pylons on the sides of the large spaceship, powering it up. A 10 metre tall being emerges wearing a purple, black and red suit and a huge helmet covering his grey skinned face. This is Galactus, The Devourer Of Worlds. He lands in front of Nova, shaking the entire planet once he lands.

Galactus: CORPSMAN, WHY DO YOU INTERFERE?

Nova: Interfere? I'm saving the lives of the people that live here, as stated in The Nova Corps Code Of Galactic Justice. How is that interfering?

Galactus: I SEE. YOU ALSO KNOW THAT YOUR CODE PREVENTS YOU FROM INTERFERING WITH MY AFFAIRS, DO YOU NOT?

Nova: You really expect me to stand by and let people die due to some rule about a big dude in a funny helmet who has a big appetite for planets? One of the worst rules ever made, if you ask me.

Galactus: ENOUGH OF YOUR PRATTLING! LEAVE THIS PLANET AND DO NOT GET IN MY WAY AGAIN. I PROMISE NOT TO BE MERCIFUL TO THE NOVA CORPS A SECOND TIME.

Nova grits his teeth at that. He turns to Terrax and Co., once their master returns to his ship.

Nova: And you're okay with this?! Letting people die?!

Terrax: Yes, and you should do the same. I look forward to a rematch with one of your corps in the future. Heralds, come.

Terrax floats away with Firelord and Airwalker. Stardust joins her comrades after giving a look of regret to Ryder. Ryder flies out of the atmosphere of the dying world before it explodes. Inside the mothership, Galactus is bombarded wih the energy gathered by the planet's core. He turns towrards a shadowy figure.

Galactus: NORRIN RAAD, GO AND SEEK THE LAST PLANET TO SATISFY MY HUNGER FOR ANOTHER 10 MILLENNIA.

A being of pure silver floats in front of the mighty being known as Galactus. This is The Silver Surfer, who bows to Galactus before zooming off into the cosmos. Ryder takes notice of The Surfer heading out of Galactus' ship, heading towards The Milky Way Galaxy. Ryder then races back to Xandar. Meanwhile, Sam has reached The Moon and sees The Observatory. He floats beside the main window and sees a huge figure with a massive bald head staring right back at him. This is Uatu, The Watcher of Earth-1616.

Uatu: Greetings, Sam Alexander.

Sam: Uatu, I'm here with a message from Richard Ryder of-.

Uatu: The Nova Corps. I am aware of your reason for coming here today and what you were sent to tell me. I will begin Code Silver now. You should warn your people on Earth and pray that Code Silver works.

Sam: Wait, Great Watcher. Code Silver. What does that mean?

Uatu gives Sam an expression of little hope before pointing towards the way Sam raced back into our galaxy. The Watcher then gives his answer to the young Nova Corps member.

Uatu: Galactus is coming.

Sam's eyes widen in terror as he looks back towards the direction he came. We pan across the cosmos, passing many space phenomena happening at the time, and stop when The Silver Surfer streaks across the stars in a hurry while riding a surfboard. We smash cut to black.

  
**CRYSTALIAS PRESENTS**

#  **MARVEL 1616**

#  **THE COMING OF GALACTUS**


	2. Assembling The Troops

We open in the current headquarters of Cap's team (The Ultimates) in an old XanaTronics Warehouse on the outskirts of New York. Cap and Natasha are in a meeting with Tony, Majestia, and Knightowl.

Steve: I take it Tony mentioned why you're both here.

Knightowl: I have my doubts, Captain.

Natasha: No surprise there, then.

Knightowl: What I mean was that this plan of yours might not be the right idea. You really think it's a good idea to bring back The Avengers after what happened in 2007.

Tony: Told you they wouldn't go along with it.

Steve: Look, I know you have doubts but I promise we will try to not make the same mistakes we made in the old team. Please, Barbara, trust me on this.

Knightowl: I trust you, Steve, but I'm not sure about Tony.

Tony: What'd I do?

Natasha: You sure you want usto rattle off the list?

Tony: Look, I take responsibility for Ultron and I'm still trying to make up for the damage he caused our team. You have my word.

Knightowl: Do you believe him?

Steve: I do.

Majestia: Then I think we should nominate some new heroes for membership. Some of the young generation, like Uncanny Valley.

Steve: I'm not sure-.

Majestia: She has proven herself time after time and is ready for something like this.

Knightowl: So is my daughter, Eagle. Sure, she can be a handful but she has the spirit of a hero.

Tony: If my vote counts, I'd like to nominate Luna Snow. I mean, have you seen what she did in Paris in December?

Natasha: She's good but I don't think she wants to be a hero. Speaking of Paris, I nominate Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Steve: Really? I thought you'd go with White Tiger.

Natasha: She was my pick originally but these two have potntial to be great heroes and The Avengers could be a good step in the next part of their journey.

Steve: Well, I'm going with-.

Knightowl: Spider-Man? My daughter told me he quit in November after that girl died.

Majestia: Steve, we can't force him back into this life.

Steve: I know, but...

Natasha: I agree with the others, Steve. I can't imagine him wanting to do this again after that.

Despite his gut saying otherwise and reality saying another, Steve relunctently agrees with everyone in the room.

Steve: Then my second choice would be Xanatos. I know he's not the world's most popular guy right now but-.

Jocasta's hologram form appears in the room and walks towards Steve.

Jocasta: Sorry to interrupt, Captain Rogers, but Sam Alexander has arrived.

Steve and Natasha exchange a confused look before heading towards the office door. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Sam walks in almost out of breath and on the verge of collapse.

Steve: Sam?

Sam: Cap, we need to assemble every hero on the planet. Galactus is coming here...

Sam passes out in Steve's arms.

Steve: Jocasta, prep the med bay.

Jocasta: Doing it now, Captain Rogers.

Steve and Nat rush Sam down to the med bay. Tony stares on in slight confusion.

Tony: Did Nova take deaging pills or am I imagining things?

Majestia: He's another member of The Nova Corps. I met him last year when Spider-Man took down who we thought was Hobgoblin.

Tony: Well, that answers one question. My next one would be this. Who is Galactus?

We fade to Midtown High School. The bell rings for lunch time. In the hallway, Ava walks out of her classroom in a hurry. She heads for her locker and stuffs a collection of textbooks into it. She pauses when she looks at a photo of her hanging out with Peter and Gwen while Jess does the peace sign behind her head. Ava pulls off the door and stuffs it in her locker just as Jess sneaks up to pull her in for a hug.

Jess: Hey, Grumpy Cat.

Ava: Jess, warn me the next time you do that.

Jess: Eh, you like it.

Ava: What makes you think that?

Jess: You never pull away when I do it, for one thing. For another...

Jess' voices fades into the background as Ava notices Peter walking down the hall. Peter has grown a mullet and has started wearing glasses again since we last saw him. He and Ava exchange a brief look. Ava gives him a look of hostility while his is less hostile with a hint of regret. He carries on towards the cafeteria as Jess taps Ava, snapping her back to reality.

Jess: Ava?

Ava: Sorry, you were saying?

Jess: [looking at Peter walking down the hall] Listen, I know you and Pete haven't been talking since Christmas but-.

Ava: Don't, Jess. I just need time to get over it.

Jess: What happened between you two?

Ava: I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that some things were said, some punches were thrown, and leave it at that.

Jess: I understand. You can't spend the rest of your lives hating each other considering...

Ava: *sigh* My feelings for him? Tch. Too bad he hurt them on Christmas.

Jess can see that this conversation is gonna get worse the more they discuss it.

Jess: Hey, cheer up. Besides, we've got a chance to hold a meeting.

Ava: A meeting?

Jess: The New Warriors, Ava. You, me, Angel, and Flash. On the rooftop, like, two minutes ago.

We fade to the roof where Angel and Flash are waiting for Ava and Jess to show up, which they do.

Angel: *groan* Finally, they show up.

Ava: Sorry about that.

Jess: Yeah, I had to powder my nose on the way up.

Angel: Honestly, babe, you really need to stop doing that.

Jess: So what if I powder my nose. It ain't the end of the world.

Ava: Enough. You two are like two lions fighting over dead meat.

Flash: Ha. And they say you haven't a sense of humour.

Ava: I have. I just don't show it off that often.

Angel: Anyway, Ava, you want to start the meeting? You are the leader after all.

Jess: Okay, someone remind me why Ava is the leader again?

Angel: Because one, just because you came up with the name doesn't make you the leader. And two, Ava has had more experience than any of us at fighting pricks.

Ava: Besides, you would've suggested we have BBQ's on a daily basis until the next big bad shows up.

Flash: I wouldn't object to that.

Ava: Moving on. Most of the supervillains we know are behind bars so no news on that front. And, from what you guys told me, there hasn't been much activity with The Maggia since Silvermane died.

Angel: Yeah, we had something to do with that.

Jess: You three did. I was in a hospital bed after saving my mom from Juggernaut.

Ava: So really there's not much for us to do besides taking down small time crooks.

Flash: And training me a bit more to be a hero since Pe-.

Flash stops talking when Ava gives him a death glare. Flash gulps in fear before saying his next sentence.

Flash: Since "he" quit.

Angel: Can you guys lay off him for a bit?

Ava: Opinion noted. Anything else we need to know?

As if on cue, Uncanny Valley arrives and hovers beside the roof.

Uncanny Valley: Jess, Ava, Angel, and Flash, we have to go meet up with Cap and The Ultimates.

Angel: What's going on, UV?

Uncanny Valley: I wasn't told but it sounds serious. We need to move. Sam is back.

Sy'kina forms around Flash and he swings on ahead once UV leads the way to Cap's base. Once Ava leaves, Angel pulls Jess to the side.

Angel: Is she alright?

Jess: Ava? No, and I think it might get worse the more it goes on.

Angel: Peter?

Jess: Yeah. I'll talk with him once the meeting's over with.

Angel: And I'll try and do the same with Ava. Let's hurry and join the others.

They fly after their friends as we fade to Cap's HQ. The New Warriors are greeted by Scarlet Spider.

Scarlet Spider: About time, ladies. And Flash.

Agent Venom: Hey!

Eagle: Kaine!

Scarlet Spider: Hey, Jess. Long time no see.

They share a hug. Kaine and Ava exchange a nod before they get down to business.

Eagle: Any idea what's going on?

Scarlet Spider: No clue but it sounded important the moment Steve rang. I arrived eight minutes ago just as The X-Men showed up.

Firestar: The X-Men? Who's all showed up to this thing?

Once they step inside, we see that every Marvel hero is inside the building from The Fantastic Four to Brute Force.

Firestar: Holy...

Agent Venom: Stinking...

Eagle: Supercrap.

Uncanny Valley: [pointing at Dr. Echo] Is that a talking dolphin?

Scarlet Spider: Eh, I've seen worse. Remind me to tell you kids about Stegron The Dinosaur Man.

Just then, Sam floats over to them.

Sam: Hey, guess who's finally back?

Eagle: [pulling him in for a hug] You dick!

Sam: Good to see you too, Jess. What happened to your old costume?

Eagle: Got this necklace and now I have superpowers.

Sam: What? [sees Flash] You get an upgrade too, Spidey?

Agent Venom: Name's Agent Venom, kid.

Sam: Venom, the supervillain? I thought he was the bad guy?

Agent Venom: [in Sy'kina's voice] We had a change of heart, Young One.

Sam: Huh. That'll take getting used to. Wait a minute, where's Spidey?

White Tiger: [coldy] Don't know, don't care. Let's get this meeting over with.

Ava heads on to join the other heroes, much to the confusion of Sam and Kaine.

Sam: Wow, I must've missed out on a ton of things.

Eagle: Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you later.

Kaine leans over to Angel and UV.

Scarlet Spider: Peter and Ava are still not talking?

Uncanny Valley: Correct, and we are all starting to worry. Especially Jess.

Scarlet Spider: Any idea what caused their disagreement?

Firestar: Not a clue. We'll sort it out after the meeting. Hopefully.

Sam: Yeah, that might be difficult.

Firestar: Why?

Sam: [seeing Cap and Tony approach a stage] You're about to find out.

Sam zooms over and stands next to Cap. A microphone materializes out of nowhere so that Cap can speak.

Tony: Guess that's everyone.

Steve: If I can have your attention. You're all probably wondering why you are here right now. Well, it's a long story that Nova can explain. Okay, Sam, tell everyone what you've told me.

Sam: Right. Um, here's hoping you guys don't find this confusing and/or weird. Since the dawn of the universe, there has always been a balance to the universe. The one that maintains the balance is this guy here. Galactus. He has been called many things. The Great Destroyer, Doom Bringer, and The World Devourer. More importantly, he's on his way to Earth for his next meal.

The crowd of heroes murmurs in slight disbelief.

Majestia: Are you sure about that, kid? Maybe you misheard.

Ms. Marvel: I have to agree with Majestia on this one. I mean, I've only heard people talk about Galactus as if he was the boogeyman to scare kids at campfires out in The Kree Empire.

Sam: I'm not joking. This guy eats planets, feeding on their molten cores until there is nothing left. Richard Ryder is out there holding him off as long as he can to give us a chance to take the big guy out. If we don't act right now, we're royally screwed and I mean everyone on this planet.

In the crowd, Cyclops looks to Professor X.

Cyclops: _What do you think, Professor?_

Professor X: _I have taken a look in his mind, Scott. He is scared but, believe it or not, he's not making his story up._

Suddenly, Uatu appears in the crowd.

Uatu: I assure all of you that the boy is telling the truth. Galactus is very real and is on his way to your world as we speak.

Strange floats over to Uatu. They glare at one another before speaking.

Doctor Strange: Uatu.

Uatu: Sorcerer Supreme, it has been a while.

Doctor Strange: This isn't like you to mingle with the inhabitants of a world.

Uatu: Your planet has potential and I refuse to stand by just to let it get snuffed out by Galan.

Doctor Strange: You realise that you're treading dangerously.

Uatu: I know that my code prevents me from intervening with the affairs of the universe but Galactus is too big of a threat to ignore. Therefore, I will assist in saving your world however I can.

Cue long awkward silence until Thing raises his hand to speak up.

Thing: Um, question. Who's the big guy here?

Doctor Strange: He is called The Watcher, and he is here to help. That's all you need to know, Mr. Grimm.

Thing: Thanks, Doc. And how's he gonna help?

Uatu: I will attempt to shield your planet with a hologram until you create a solution to stop Galactus, Benjamin J. Grimm. That should buy you time enough to do so. I will take my leave of you now.

Uatu disappears.

Sam: Now do you believe me?

Steve: We never doubted you. Reed, Strange, and the two Hanks, come with me and Tony. The rest of you, you can return until the time we need you. Meeting adjourned.

Everyone does whatever they please. The X-Men, bar Jimmy Hudson, head out the door and head back into The Blackbird. The Fantastic Four wait for Reed to finish talking with Cap. As for the young heroes, they meet up with Sam to hear about his time in space. Well, except for Ava.

White Tiger: Anybody needs me, I'll be in the training room.

Ava walks off for the training room, unaware that Kaine is following her. Steve and Tony meet with Reed, Beast, Bruce, Hank Pym, and Doctor Strange to discuss their next move.

Steve: What about allies?

Tony: Majestia took off to see if she can find The Guardians Of The Galaxy. Knowing our luck, they're just bumming around in that relic they call a ship.

Hank Pym: A relic that YOU built them.

Tony: At THEIR request! Why does nobody remember that key detail?!

Doctor Strange: As much as I like Stark throwing a temper tantrum, we need to focus on the task at hand.

Steve: Agreed. SHIELD?

Tony: Well, the guy on the line burst into laughter and hung up after I told him I was serious. So, no help from Nicky.

Hank Pym: So much for your wonderful personality, Tony.

Steve: Jocasta, any luck?

Jocasta: I have tried several times to get an answer from Captain Britain but it went straight to voicemail. Big Hero 6 are willing to lend a hand but they will need a lift over to The States.

Doctor Strange: And I can confirm that we won't be getting help from Crystar at the moment. He is in the middle of a civil war of his own.

Steve: Right. Until then, we work with what we got. Bruce?

Bruce: I don't know, Steve. They said this guy could eat planets and I doubt Hulk could handle him.

Hulk: Remember the last time you said that?

Bruce Yeah yeah, you proved me wrong. Other than that, I got nothing.

Beast: It appears that we are at a severe disadvantage, Gentlemen.

Reed: You've been quiet the entire time, Dr. Pym. Any thoughts?

Hank Pym: Well, I don't have anything to combat a giant planet eating creature. Do you?

Beast: Did you not create a portal to access The Microverse?

Hank Pym: As Yellowjacket, yes.

Bruce: Could it be possible for you build a huge version of it? Like, say, a hundred feet?

Hank Pym: I'm not sure. Not with the tech at our disposal. Even if we had the right tech, I don't know if I could build the damn thing.

Reed: What if we had the tech at our disposal but didn't realise it?

Tony's eyes widen at that statement, knowing who Reed is talking about.

Tony: No! Nononononono! Not him!

All Steve can do is smirk at Tony's reaction and knows he'll get hated forever for his next choice.

Steve: Jocasta, get Wakanda on the line.

Jocasta: Aye aye, Captain.

An image of T'Challa appears on the screen.

T'Challa: Greetings, Captain Rogers.

Steve: T'Challa, we need your help.

Tony groans in annoyance as we cut to black.


	3. Getting Help & Settling Feuds

We open with The Silver Surfer arriving at Pluto. He comes to a halt.

Silver Surfer: I know you're there, Watcher.

Uatu appears behind the herald.

Uatu: Then you know why.

Silver Surfer: Your attempt to delay will not succeed my master's hunger. It will only make it grow more every second I waste debating with you.

Uatu: I wish not to debate, only to speak with the man you used to be.

Silver Surfer: ... That man no longer exists.

Uatu: We both know that is far from the truth.

Silver Surfer: Believe what you must. It will not save the world you desire to protect.

Uatu: They will stop you and your master.

Silver Surfer: They will fail, like others before them.

Uatu: You may be surprised.

The surfer says no more and resumes his flight. Out in the deeper part of space, we see The Excelsior shoot across the stars. Inside, Rocket pilots the ship while Don't Stop Me Now by Queen blares throughout the ship. Rocket, despite flying the ship, is attempting to cover his ears because the sound is too damn loud.

Rocket: Hey, Quill, any chance you can turn that down a bit?!

Star-Lord: What?!

Rocket: Turn that bloody music down a bit!

Star-Lord: What?!

Cue the music turning down a big so everyone on the ship can hear.

Gamora: That better?

Rocket: Cheers, Gams.

Gamora: You're welcome. Never call me that again.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Exactly, Groot. Nicknames never hurt anyone.

Drax: How can names hurt people? They are just made up words.

Rocket: Try telling that to The Kree if we ever end up on their homeworld.

Gamora: Why? What did you do?

Rocket: Nothin'.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: HEY!

Star-Lord: What were you thinking?! Pissing off an Accuser is the last thing you'd want to do!

Gamora: You speaking with experience?

Star-Lord: No?

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Unconvincing is a new word for you, Groot. Any others you got stuffed in there?

Mantis: Guys, I sense something coming.

Star-Lord: Something? What?

Mantis: Wait, it's not something... It's a someone.

Rocket: Uh, this someone you're sensing, Manty... She look like that?

Cue Majestia floating in front of the ship, which comes to a halt when Rocket hits the brakes.

Rocket: Sup?

Star-Lord: Hi, can we help you?

Majestia: I hope so, Quill. Earth needs your help again.

We cut to Majestia sitting drinking a beer while explaining the situation to The Guardians.

Majestia: And that's the whole problem.

Gamora: And what you want us to do is near impossible.

Rocket: Yeah, I have to agree with Gamora. Annihilus is one thing but Galactus is a whole 'nother level of bad.

Majestia: That's it then? You're not gonna help us?

Star-Lord: Hold on, we never said we wouldn't help.

Drax: Quill, we can't take on Galactus.

Star-Lord: How would you know?

Drax: Because I know what it's like to face Glactus and survive. After my family was murdered by Thanos, I went to become a merc as you guys know. One of the first jobs I took was to help evacuate a planet when Galactus arrived to feed. So many people lost their world that day and the rest lost their lives. I was one of the lucky few to face one of his heralds and walk away with a few shattered bones as proof of my conflict.

Mantis: Drax...

Drax: I failed one world that day. I'll be damned if another falls as we stay here debating.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: We're in. As long as there's a reward after we survive.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Does it sound like I'm joking?

Star-Lord: Majestia, we've got your back. Plus, I've been meaning to head back home for some time. What's the plan?

Majestia gives Star-Lord a look that says thank you. Back on Earth, Cap takes the smartest people in the superhero community with him to Wakanda to speak with T'Challa, leaving Black Widow in charge of things in the base. Nat looks over some files while Carol approaches her. There is a lot of bad blood between them and Carol hopes to straighten things out.

Carol: You seem to be keeping well.

Natasha: No thanks to you.

Carol: Nat, I was only doing what the law said during the war.

Natasha: And yet, you did so in front of civilians with children watching!

Carol: And what about you? You fed intel to Cap and the others.

Natasha: I was protecting my family! The Avengers were my family until that damn Registration Act split us apart! I did everything in my power to try and keep us from falling apart! I don't expect you to understand that! You were never taken from your parents to become a weapon for the government! Remember when you told us what Mahr-Vell said The Kree were capable of and what they did to other races? Guess what, Carol? When you chose a side, you became just like the rest of his kind!

That shuts Carol up for a full minute as Nat resumes typing up strategies.

Carol: ... You're right, I was like them. But if this feud between us continues, we'll end being no better than them. You know I'm right. Besides, I figured you'd want to make it even.

Natasha: What do you mean?

Carol: Wanna go a few rounds? I promise to go easy on you.

Natasha: ... Don't use your powers and you got a deal.

Carol: You got it.

Natasha: Jocasta, can you free the training room?

Jocasta: Sorry, Agent Romanov, but the training room is currently being used by White Tiger.

Speaking of White Tiger, she is beating the crap out of a droid using the appearance and skills of Spider-Man in the training room. She has taken her mask and the top half of her costume off, has her hair in the same style as Kitana in the 2011 Mortal Kombat game, and is wearing a sports bra. She roars at the droid as she lunges for another attack. The droid dodges every attempts strike and counters with a few defensive blows. All this does is make Ava more peeved off than she currently is. She trips the droid and just punches the face until it pushes her off and sends her slamming into a nearby wall. She punches the ground before leaping into the air for a clawed air strike Suddenly, the droid shuts down just before she can land a killer blow. Ava looks towards the door controls to see Kaine walking in.

Scarlet Spider: I think you got him, kid. Although, it might be a different story if you were actually fighting my little brother.

Ava: Don't, Kaine. I'm not in the mood for a lecture.

Scarlet Spider: Who said I was gonna lecture you? I'm offering to spar for a bit.

Ava: Not a great plan right now.

Scarlet Spider: Well, I'm doing it anyway before your friends stop your current angry catgirl phase. Besides, I wanna know a thing or two.

Kaine gets into a pose.

Ava: Last chance to back away.

Scarlet Spider: Not happening, punkette.

Ava gets into a stance and lunges at Kaine. She attempts to trip and punch Kaine but he casually negates each attempt she tried the move.

Scarlet Spider: Huh. Peter did say you were good but I expected more.

Ava: [trying to hit Kaine] Don't! Mention! His! Name!!!

Scarlet Spider: [dodging and/or blocking each attack] Why not?

Ava: It's complicated!

Scarlet Spider: Then uncomplicate it.

They back away from each before getting into another case of Ava throwing everything she's got while Kaine dodges/counters each attempt. During this, Ava explains her reason for hating Peter since December.

Ava: First, as you know, Gwen died at the hands of Goblin.

Scarlet Spider: Yeah, that hit him pretty hard.

Ava: What you probably didn't know is that he gave up on his hero career the day of her funeral. Said he threw his costume in a bin!

Scarlet Spider: He has the right to give up being a hero, kid, same as you. Go on.

Ava: I went to see why he never showed up on patrol, despite the others saying it wasn't a great idea, and it wasn't a good conversation.

We fade to the night Ava visited Peter. She walks in through the door and is greeted by Aunt May.

Aunt May: Ava, how are you?

Ava: Hello, Mrs. Parker. Is Peter in?

Aunt May: He just got back from work and headed up to his room. Why? Is something wrong?

Ava: That's what I want to know.

Ava heads on up and knocks on Peter's door. No answer. She knocks again.

Ava: Peter? It's Ava.

Peter: Go away.

Ava, annoyed with this, opens the door and sees him studying for his next school project.

Ava: What is up?

Peter: I'm studying? Duh.

Ava: We missed you at patrol and figured something happened. Where's your costume?

Peter: Don't know. I threw it out the day of Gwen's funeral.

Ava: You're quitting?

Peter: Quit, actually. Haven't been Spider-Man for a month.

Ava: Why?

Peter bursts into laughter before giving her a cold answer.

Peter: You know exactly why. Now, leave me alone.

Ava: So Gwen died and you're giving up?

Peter: Very good. You get a gold star for that observation, Ava. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Ava: Funny. I never thought of you as a coward, Pete. The guy I met last year never gave up on people and always tried to help them despite them telling him otherwise.

This makes Peter stand up and walk over to Ava.

Peter: Y'know, I just realised you keep bringing up the night we met and fought Kraven whenever we get into a big conversation like this one. I think I'll say the exact same thing you said to me that night when I got in your way. Fuck off.

Ava: Hey, I'm just trying to help you! No need to be a prick about this.

Peter: Sure you are. Then again, I don't need pity from someone that was jealous of Gwen since she met her.

Ava: That's not fair. Gwen was my friend too. You're not the only person to lose someone in the life of being a superhero.

Peter: Of course, Little Ava lost her daddy due to the necklace she's currently wearing sending him down to join the rest of her miserable family.

And that sets Ava off. She punches him and tackles him out his window. They both hit the ground hard with Peter recovering quickly but getting knocked down by Ava. She punches him a couple of times in the chest before getting pushed off. Peter pulls out a web shooter and webs Ava to a wired fence. She breaks free and slams him up against a wall. She gives him a punch to the gut and a few jabs before Peter crawls up the wall and socks her across the forehead. She scratches him across the side of his right cheek as payback and kicks him to the ground. She prepares to give him another well deserved punch but is pulled away from Peter by Aunt May.

Aunt May: That's enough! Both of you! What the hell is this about?!

Ava: Your nephew started this!

Peter: Oh sure, blame me just like everyone else in this damn city!

Ava: Not everyone blamed you for saving their lives, Parker! You're just too blind right now to see it!

Peter: Tell that to Jameson! I'm sure he'd change his mind for a teenage girl! I don't think!

Ava: You know what, Parker?! If you prefer to be a miserable douche, I'm going and don't expect me to come running to help you if you call out to me!

Peter: Best idea you've had this night!

Ava, seeing that Peter isn't a mood to listen to her, just walks off. She then whispers something to May once Peter crawls back up to his room window.

Ava: I think it's best I don't come here again, Mrs. Parker. That boy up there? That's not the same one I know and love.

May looks at Ava as the girl walks down the road. We fade back to the present. Ava and Kaine sit opposite each other on the floor.

Ava: [panting] And that's why we haven't said a word to each other since that night.

Scarlet Spider: [panting] Glad to get that off your chest?

Ava: Little bit. Thanks

Scarlet Spider: Don't mention it. Well, might as well get back to it.

Ava: Really? I thought you'd give me advice or something.

Scarlet Spider: Actually, I came here for a workout in this place. And maybe help you blow off a bit of steam during the process before your friends come by.

Ava: Hey, Kaine, if I hurt you...

Scarlet Spider: Tis but a scratch.

Ava chuckles at that.

Ava: Hey, can I ask you something?

Scarlet Spider: Shoot.

Ava: If you and Annabelle had a fight, how'd you both make amends afterwards?

Scarlet Spider: I don't know. We just talked it out and moved on with our lives.

Ava: I see...

Scarlet Spider: You still love him despite your fight, don't you?

Ava just nods without uttering another word. Kaine sighs while taking off his mask.

Kaine: Look, I'm not good at this whole feelings crap but all I can say is it's fine to love someone even though you aren't on good terms right now. It's all a part of growing up and it's up to you how you wish to act on them in the end.

Ava pulls Kaine in for a hug, to his surprise.

Kaine: [hugging back] And we're hugging now. Progress.

They both go out of the room and head in separate directions. We smash cut to Cap's group arriving in Wakanda. They land just outside T'Challa's palace.

Tony: Just so everyone knows, I'm not okay with this.

Steve: Noted but we need his help if we stand a chance at stopping this Galactus guy.

T'Challa: Greetings and welcome back to Wakanda. Stark, have you brought the money you owe me?

Tony: You know I haven't.

T'Challa: I'm joking. How can I help?

Hank Pym: Hi, T'Challa, we need a few materials and equipment. The fate of the planet depends on it.

T'Challa: Follow me to the lab.

In the lab, Shuri is looking at the specs for a device Hank Pym made after The Civil War incident.

Shuri: A portal to the molecules in our universe. Interesting design.

Hank Pym: And powered by Pym Particles.

Shuri: Why did you not just create a switch to stabalize the flow of the gate and/or give it the ability to shrink and grow like your suit?

Everyone then stares at Hank as if they are saying "Yeah, why didn't you?".

Hank Pym: Because I was crazy at the time and didn't think of it?

Shuri: Well, I'm sure you'll know for next time.

Reed: Still, can you help us build it?

Shuri: Of course. Just give me a few minutes to pack and we can head to The States. That's where you want it, right?

Tony: Yeah, just don't expect us to pay for your lunches.

Steve: Thanks, T'Challa.

T'Challa: You are welcome. I would go with you but I must be here for my people in case this threat arrives here.

Steve: I understand. Good luck.

T'Challa: You as well.

They share a hug as we fade to The Lancelot taking flight and heading back to New York. Meanwhile, in Latveria, Doom is sitting on his throne pondering his next move. A monitor rises from the ground and shows him an image taken from a satellite. An image of The Silver Surfer arriving in China.

Doctor Doom: Interesting.

Doom stands up and prepares to conjour a portal to New York. We cut to black.


	4. Arrival Of The Silver Surfer

We open in San Fransokyo at during the daytime. Big Hero 6 are on patrol. They stop on a rooftop overlooking SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology), their college.

Baymax: We have finished our sweep and there are no threats present. City safety at 100%.

Fredzilla: You realise saying that will just have us on the lookout for the next big villain, Baymax!

Honey Lemon: I doubt that will happen, Freddy.

Fredzilla: Nuh-uh, that's how it always happens in the comics and when... Dad was being a hero.

Hiro decides to change the subject back to their school work because, ever since Fred's dad passed away, the lovable goofball hasn't been the same. And Hiro knows what it's like to lose a loved one.

Hiro: Okay, guys, I think that, while the city is quiet, you should get back to studying for the exam coming up and maybe call it a day.

Wasabi: What about you?

Hiro: Oh, I finished before we went out. That, and I have plans.

Go-Go: Plans? It's not like you to have plans.

Honey Lemon: Is there something you're not telling us?

Hiro: No? What makes you say that?

Baymax: Hiro, your heart rate is accelerating. Are you in need of a doctor?

Hiro: No, I'm fine. Really.

Fredzilla: Hmm... I'd say you're going out tonight. With a girl~!

Hiro: What?! No, that's crazy!

Baymax: He did receive a phone call from Megan before heading out on our patrol today.

Go-Go: Ooh! Going out for a night in the town?

Wasabi: Our little boy is growing up.

Hiro: Guys, we're just friends. I mean, maybe later in life-. What is that?

Go-Go: Nice try, kid. Spill.

Hiro: I'm being serious right now.

Go-Go: So are we.

Baymax: Alert. Unknown object approaching.

Everyone turns to see a silver beam off light zoom in and knock our superhero team off the side of the building. They recover before they become street pizza... and Wasabi crash landed into a dumpster.

Wasabi: Oh, come on! I just got the suit freshly waxed before heading out!

Honey Lemon: I think we have more important things to worry about Wasabi.

Hiro: Baymax, what was that thing?

Baymax: Scanning... Being in question is radiating a huge amount of unknown energy and is on a course for New York.

Fredzilla: That is never a good sign, especially in films, TV, and comics.

Go-Go: In that case, we should let Captain America know about it.

Hiro: Yeah, I think you're right. Get us back to base.

In New York at Cap's HQ, Natasha returns after her sparring session against Carol that she won. She receives a call from Sue.

Natasha: Something up, Sue?

Sue: I just received word from Majestia. She found The Guardians and will try to divert Galactus from Earth.

Natasha: Right, I'll let Steve know. Anyway, how are you keeping with this whole mess?

Sue: World is in danger, everyone is working together despite problems with each other, and Franklin is finally asleep. Basically an average Friday for The Fantastic Four.

Natasha: Right. How does it feel to be the most popular superhero team since mine broke up?

Sue: Tiring and easily managable once you get used to it. I also hear Cap's planning on bringing The Avengers back.

Natasha: Work in progress, as of right now. Maybe once this mess is over we can sort something out.

Nat's phone dings. She gets a message from Cap telling her about Big Hero 6's discovery.

Sue: That Cap?

Natasha: Yeah, Big Hero 6 discovered a weird light shooting across the sky and it's on it's way here.

Sue: We'll be on the lookout for it. And by we, I mean Ben and I.

Natasha: Why? Where's Johnny?

Speaking of Johnny, the walking matchstick is currently on a date with Frankie Raye, aspiring fashion designer and granddaughter of Phineas Horton.

Johnny: Thanks for coming out tonight, Frankie. I really needed someone to talk to.

Frankie: Well, it must be serious if you're going to your ex to talk.

Johnny: I ain't gonna sugarcoat this but I want you to know I regret my mistakes during college. You deserved better than some hotshot good looking junkie with a fun side.

Frankie: Wow, you aren't kidding. What's up?

Johnny: Nothing. I just wanted to get this off my chest.

Frankie: There's more, isn't there? C'mon, Johnny, you can say.

Johnny: There's a threat coming to destroy the planet and, if we fail, I'd rather go out knowing I tried to make amends with the people in my life that I hurt.

Frankie: You won't fail. You're one of the greatest heroes on the planet and a nice guy when you show it.

Johnny: A good looking nice guy?

Frankie: Eh, 7 out of 10. At least until I see what Spider-Man looks like.

Johnny: Really? Spider-Man? He wore a mask.

Frankie: A girl can dream, HM. A girl can dream.

Johnny: Yeah, don't dream to hard when it comes to that guy.

Johnny's phone goes off (his ringtone being the theme song of the 90's Fantastic Four cartoon that everyone but me hates). It's a call from Sue.

Johnny: Sue, what's up?

Sue: **Johnny, something's heading your way. See if you can intercept, please.**

Johnny: You got it, Sis. Johnny out. [hanging up and leaving] Sorry, Frankie, gotta go save the world. Again.

Frankie: I know. And maybe we can try this again sometime?

Johnny: You got it.

Johnny runs out of the restaurant and runs into the road.

Johnny: FLAME ON!!!

Johnny shoots into the sky and chases after the silver light. Reaching the light, he gets a call from Cap.

Steve: **Johnny, it's Cap. Be on the lookout for a strange light in the city.**

Human Torch: Yup, I'm following it as we speak.

Steve: **Any idea what it is?**

Johnny squints and can make out the form of The Silver Surfer.

Human Torch: It's a silver dude of a surfboard, I think?

Steve: **Do not engage until we know more, Johnny.**

Human Torch: Sorry, Cap, but I can't wait around for this guy to send a message to his boss inviting him to an all-you-can-eat buffet. I'm taking him down.

Johnny zooms over and gets grabbed by the throat. Silver Surfer looks at Johnny, who struggles to breathe.

Silver Surfer: Do not interfere with my mission, Earthling.

Surfer then gets hit by an invisible projectile.. He looks to see Sue and Ben float over.

Invisible Woman: Let go of my brother!

Thing: I'd listen to the lady, pal!

Silver Surfer: I do not wish to harm you but I will if you interfere with my mission.

Human Torch: Forget me, guys. Take him out.

Invisible Woman: I won't ask again. Ben?

Thing: Got it!

Ben leaps over to attack.

Thing: IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!

Ben punches the surfer... and the surfer doesn't even flinch. Instead the surfer whacks Ben with Johnny, sending the big guy down towards the street. Before he can flatten a group of onlookers, Sue uses her power to form a forcefield above the big group. Ben hits the forcefield and looks at the civilians.

Thing: Alright, folks? I'd suggest getting to safety before things get a little rough.

Everyone starts running away. Cue Sue hitting a wall hard and losing her focus on the force field. Ben catches her before she hits the tarmac.

Thing: Rest up, Suzie. I got this.

Johnny hits Silver Surfer with a huge torrent of flame but his enemy is unfazed. Ben leaps up and punches the shiny foe but gets backhanded right into his fiery teammate. Silver Surfer approaches and charges a beam.

Silver Surfer: I cannot allow you to interfere any further. Forgive me.

Cue the shiny dude getting punched off his board. Before he hits the ground, the board breaks his fall. Silver Surfer gets back on his feet and is greeted by...

Hulk: Can't let you hurt people, Shiny Man.

Hulk leaps over and lands a punch to the surfer's face followed by a low jab and right cross. Silver Surfer responds with tackling the jolly green giant and forcing him into a stand off, both using their strength to try and push the other one back. Hulk isn't gaining an upper hand due to Surfer being stronger but that changes as Hulk gets a little angrier. However, Silver Surfer charges up his hands and blasts Hulk away before the giant can act. Silver Surfer prepares to blast back Hulk when a strange force knocks him off balance slightly. He looks to see his latest attacker is none other than Doctor Doom, who's fists are glowing with a dark green energy.

Doctor Doom: Greetings, Alien. I am Doom, and that will be the last name you will hear when I'm through with you.

They engage in a brief fist/beam fight with Silver Surfer going all out while Doom dodges and strikes back, almost knocking the wind out of his newest enemy. Leaping away, they get into a beam struggle. Surfer puts all of his strength into his blast as Doom tries to take a step closer. Doom, despite his strength weakening, pushes forward at Silver Surfer pours on the power of his beam.

Silver Surfer: Give up, Earthling, and I may show mercy.

Doctor Doom: I am no mere Earthling, my dear friend. I am Victor Van Doome, the sovereign ruler of Latveria, master of both science and The Black Arts, and I give up to no being no matter how strong they claim to be! SO! SAYS! DOOM!!!

Doom blasts him back with a powerful bolt of dark energy and kicks the dude off his board. Silve Surfer skids across the ground as he gets thrown down the road. Then Doom electrocutes the herald with black electricity, almost to the point of death.

???: STAND DOWN, DOOM!

Victor stops and turns his head to find himself surrounded by Cap and the other heroes. Tony aims a tank missile at Doom's head. Hulk and Thing both crack their knuckles respectively as they approach Doom.

Doctor Doom: Tell your men to stand down, Captain Rogers.

Steve: They'll need a good reason for me to tell them, Doctor.

Doctor Doom: I have aided in taking down a threat to the world and wish to offer my assistance in defending it. That is, if you'll have me.

Mr Fantastic: That's not your only reason, Victor. Why are you really here? You never get your hands dirty unless you have to.

Doctor Doom: Calling my bluff as usual, Richards. I intend to rule this world and I won't be able to do so if it is destroyed by this being's master. Galactus, I believe you called him?

Iron Man: How'd you find out about that?

Doctor Doom: You have your resources, Stark. I have mine. Now, will you accept my assistance or should I look elsewhere?

Silence soon follows. Steve takes a deep breath before giving his honest answer, which he thinks he'll regret.

Steve: Everyone, stand down. Let's get this Silver Surfer into custody and our ally a bunk.

Underneath his mask, Doom grins at the order his enemy has just issued to his comrades and Richards. Despite wanting to blast Reed into nothing, our Latverian lord relents and chooses to wait a little longer before snuffing out Reed's life. We cut to black.


	5. How To Not Fight A Planet Eater

We open at The Parker House. Peter comes out of his room to get something to drink. As soon as he sets foot in the living room, he sees the news report Aunt May is watching. It is showing the fight between Doom and Silver Surfer, and the first public return of Captain America.

Peter: What's that about?

Aunt May: I don't know, but it got sorted before anybody could ask the heroes what it was about. Besides, Peter, it's nothing to worry about. I have to say, it's good to have Captain America back on the scene.

Peter: Yeah...

He wants to say more but decides against it. Any talk about superheroes just brings back bad memories from his past.

Gwen: _Look out!!!_

Spider-Man: _GWEN!!!_

_**SNAP!** _

Peter grits his teeth and shakes his head before heading to get a cup of tea and returning to his room. His aunt stops him before he goes back in.

Aunt May: Peter, you know you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you if you want, right?

Peter: *sigh* There's nothing to talk about, May. See you in the morning.

He walks into his bedroom and closes the door behind him. Aunt May notices he's still hurting despite him not saying anything about it. In his room, he focuses on his studies and homework for the final week of school. Although, thanks to the news report, his mind drifts back to his other persona and all the hurt he had to endure. He shakes his head, remembering his decision to quit and wishing to stick with it.

Peter: Never again.

He is about to put pen to paper until he remembers his fight with Ava. It had been months since that night and his words to her haunt him. He puts his hands to his forehead and sighs before returning to his science work. We cut to The Excelsior zooming along with Majestia flying right beside it. Inside the cockpit, Gamora scans the star ways to pick up Galactus' trail.

Gamora: Okay, if we turn 45 degrees left, we'll be on the right flight path.

Rocket: Anybody else nervous about taking on The World Devourer or is it just me?

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Thanks, buddy.

Star-Lord: Yeah, the whole galaxy will be less nervous if we pull this off.

Gamora: That's a big if, Peter.

Drax: And we're talking about Galactus, one of the biggest threats to the universe.

Gamora: If we don't count my father...

Star-Lord: Hey, you're nothing like him and we'll be right beside you if we run into him.

Majestia: Okay, we're coming up on a ship now. Must be Galactus.

Rocket: What gave it away, the weird shape of his ship or the fact that it's the size of a Kree Battle Fleet?

We get a good look at Galactus' main ship and, like Rocket said, it is massive (and is based on Gah Lak Tus from The Ultimate Universe) which is accompnied by four smaller ships of the same design. Our group of space heroes zoom out in front and float in front of the larger ships. Galctus' fleet comes to a halt. Tension rises as no moves are made for the time being.

Mantis: I have a bad feeling about this.

Rocket: Same. Are we firing or what, Quill?

Star-Lord: Keep your weapons locked on the big target but hold your fire until a say so. Let's see if we can talk the big guy out of munching my home to bits.

Majestia: Plus, we don't want to provoke them.

Drax: Wise decision.

Cue Nova arriving and floating beside Majestia.

Nova: Fancy meeting you here.

Majestia: Richard, where were you?

Nova: Flew back to Xandar to get back up but I had no luck. I figured Sam would've convince either you or Carol to give me a hand. Didn't think you'd bring these a-holes.

Star-Lord: Hey, we saved your Nova Corps from Annihilus!

Nova: That was two years ago, Quill. Quit living in the past.

Gamora: Ryder...

Nova: Gamora...

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Awkward being the key word, Groot.

Finally movement from Galactus' ships. The big guy and his heralds float over towards The Excelsior to speak with the heroes. Rocket moves his thumbs onto the triggers.

Gamora: Don't.

Rocket: C'mon.

Gamora: Galactus is one of the many beings to witness and survive The Big Bang. We will not be as lucky if you try to shoot him in the face.

Groot: I am Groot.

Star-Lord: EW!!! Rocket!

Rocket: What? It's an easy target to hit!

Galactus and his heralds float in front of them now.

Galactus: CORPSMAN, WE MEET AGAIN.

Nova: Forgive me, Galactus, but I can't just stand by and let you destroy Terra. Surely, you can see my reasoning for doing so.

Galactus: I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD ATTEMPT TO STOP ME FROM CONSUMING YOUR HOME PLANET BUT I ONLY DO SO IN ORDER TO END THIS HUNGER THAT HAS PLAGUED ME FOR EONS. YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH MY BACKGROUND?

Nova: All to well, Mighty Galactus. You survived the birth of the universe.

Galactus: CORRECT. HOWEVER, I WAS ONE OF THE UNLUCKIEST OF MY PEOPLE THAT WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO STUDY THE ENERGY FROM THE BIG BANG. I WAS BATHED IN DARK MATTER THAT CORRUPTED MY BODY SYSTEM AND MY OUTER SHELL. AFTERWARDS, I FELT NOTHING BUT AN ENDLESS HUNGER FOR WORLDS AND I BEGAN BY CONSUMING MY OWN. I REALISED THAT I HAD BECOME A PART OF NATURE, ACTING AS A COSMIC BALANCE FOR THE UNIVERSE. IT IS BOTH A BLESSING AND CURSE. YOU UNDERSTAND I TAKE NO JOY IN MURDERING TRILLIONS UPON TRILLIONS IN ORDER TO QUELL MY HUNGER.

Nova: Please, my lord, spare this one world and I promise to find a suitable replacement. I beg of you.

Terrax: Do not listen, my lord. It's a ploy by the Corps-!

Silence when Galactus raises his hand to silence Terrax.

Galactus: I AM SORRY, CORPSMAN, BUT I CAN NOT ACCEPT YOUR OFFER. I HOPE YOU CAN FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE MY ACTIONS. FAREWELL.

Underneath his helmet, Nova grits his teeth in failure as Galactus turns away to head back to his ship. However, to everyone's surprise he stops and turns towards Majestia.

Galactus: [pointing at Majestia] YOU. I RECOGNIZE THE SMELL OF XADIA-20 COMING OFF OF YOU.

Our group of heroes look at Majestia in concern. Nova, however, looks at her in worry because he remembers telling Sam not to tell Majestia about the fate of her home planet.

Majestia: How do you know about my planet?

Galactus: THE PREVIOUS WORLD I DEVOURED WAS XADIA-20. ALMOST A PLANETARY ROTATION AGO.

Majestia stares in disbelief.

Majestia: You lie.

Terrax: You dare call the great Galactus a liar, Xadian?!

Galactus: I'M AFRAID NOT, MY DEAR. YOUR PLANET WAS A NECESSARY SACRIFICE TO SATE THE GROWING HUNGER I CANNOT CONTROL.

Majestia stagger-floats back a bit before she looks at Galactus in anger.

Majestia: How many died when you destroyed my home? HOW MANY?!

Galactus: I KNOW NOT, XADIAN. I DO KNOW, HOWEVER, THAT THE CORPSMAN BESIDE YOU TRIED TO SAVE AS MANY AS HE COULD BEFORE I FINISHED MY MISSION THERE.

Majestia looks at Nova in anger and disgust. Nova, seeing the look in her eyes, shakes his head at her. Majestia screams and charges towards Galactus, punching the colossal being right on the left cheek. The Heralds charge towards Nova and The Excelsior.

Rocket: Now can I shoot something?!

Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, & Mantis: YES!!!

Groot: I AM GROOT!!!

Rocket opens fire but Firelord swings his fiery weapon at the ship, melting all the blaster bolts heading towards his fellow heralds, and striking the side of the ship, causing a breach. The Guardians strap in.

Star-Lord: Rocket, divert power to forward shields! Groot, think you can pug that breach?

Groot: I am Groot!

Star-Lord: Thanks, and be careful out there! Mantis, let me know when these guys try another-.

Mantis: Evasive action!!!

The Excelsior narrowly dodges a torrent of earth, wind and fire. Stardust engages Nova, who is trying to get to Majestia.

Stardust: Do not force me to hurt you, Corpsman.

Nova: Hey, I want to end this before it gets worse!

Stardust: Tell that to your friends.

She strikes at Nova with her lance, knocking him into a nearby asteroid. She zooms in to strike but Nova dodges via rolling away. Over with The Guardians, they fly their ship into the asteroid field nearby in order to avoid being killed by the other heralds' torrent beam. 

Rocket: Starting to think this talking mission was a bad idea from the start, guys!

Star-Lord: Nothing we can do about it right now, Rocket! Groot, how's that breach?!

Groot: I am Groot!

Star-Lord: Uh-huh. What's the bad news?

Groot: ... I am Groot.

Star-Lord: WHAT?! ALL MY STUFF WAS IN THERE!

GAMORA: WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE AND ALL YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT IS YOUR PERSONAL BELONGINGS?!?!

Star-Lord: YEAH, THEY WERE ALL I HAD LEFT OF MY MOTHER!

Mantis: LOOK OUT!!!

Cue the ship spinning to avoid an asteroid collision as the torrent gets closer. The beam disappears. The Excelsior halts at a huge meteoroid. All becomes quiet until the centre of the meteoroid glows from red to orange.

Star-Lord: SHIT! ROCKET, DIVE!!!

The ship dives down just as the meteoroid expoldes into a billion pieces of rock. The Excelsior makes a small hyperdrive jump out back towards Galactus' ship. They see Galactus crushing Majestia in his hand.

Rocket: That ain't good.

Drax: No, it most certainly is not good.

Galactus brings Majestia closer to his mouth. She can hear something charging up as his mouth opens... and is blasted with the full power stored within Galactus as he fires a massive beam in her face. People on nearby planets see the light show that is coming from the beam blast and stare in worry/awe. Nova, pushing past Stardust, zooms over.

Nova: NO!!!

Suddenly, Nova gets his legs grabbed and he is then thrown at full force into The Excelsior by Terrax.

Terrax: She made her choice, Corpsman. Do not follow in her footsteps.

As soon as Galactus finishes blasting Majestia with his full power, he tosses her over towards a big asteroid. He then looks at Nova.

Galactus: YOUR FATE WILL BE THE SAME AS HERS SHOULD YOU GET IN MY WAY AGAIN, CORPSMAN. SO SAYS GALACTUS.

Terrax, Stardust, Firelord, and Air-Walker: So says Galactus.

With that said, Galacus returns to his ship and departs with his heralds going on ahead of their master. Nova flies over to the barely alive Majestia, who groans as she loses consciousness. Star-Lord arrives to help his ally.

Star-Lord: Let's get her aboard. See if we can get her back in shape.

Nova: Quill, thanks.

Star-Lord: No prob.

The two men help Majestia aboard The Excelsior as we cut over to Galactus' command deck on his ship. He contacts his heralds.

Galactus: GO ON AHEAD AND ASSIST THE SILVER SURFER. ANY TERRAN THAT TRIES TO STOP YOUR MISSION, ELIMNATE THEM WITHOUT MERCY. SO SAYS GALACTUS.

Terrax, Stardust, Firelord, and Air-Walker: So says Galactus.

The four big ships make a hyperspace jump as we fade to black.


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**MANY YEARS AGO**

We open on the sound of death and destruction. We cut to a young man who will become the most feared being in the galaxy run across a burning field outside a exploding city. This is Norrin Radd of the planet Zenn-La. He is seen running towards a huge building on the outskirts, which then starts to crumble before his eyes. He drops to his knees and sheds a few tears. He fails to notice Galactus' ship tower overhead or the world devourer standing behind him.

Galactus: WHY DO YOU WEEP, ZENN-LAVIAN?

Norrin: My family was inside that tower, seeking advice from The High Council of my world.

Galactus: I KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOSE THOSE THAT YOU LOVE. ALL TO WELL.

Norrin: I was going to save them. I don't know how but I would do anything to see them alive and well.

Galactus is somehow touched by this lower life form and his willingness to go to great lengths to achieve his goal.

Galactus: I CAN BRING THEM BACK AND SPARE YOUR WORLD FOR A PRICE. BE WARNED THAT ONCE YOU MAKE A CHOICE, IT CAN NOT BE UNMADE.

Norrin looks at Galactus in disbelief. He then listens to the sounds of his people dying and/or suffering while his planet slowly dies. He looks at Galactus, ready to make his choice.

Norrin: Do it, please.

Galactus: I SPARE THIS WORLD OF MY HUNGER IN EXCHANGE FOR A NEW HERALD TO FIND OTHER SUITABLE WORLDS TO QUELL MY NEED TO FEED. SPEAK YOUR NAME.

Norrin: Norrin Radd.

Galactus: NORRIN RADD. SERVE ME WELL AS MY HERALD AND YOUR PLANET WILL LIVE.

Norrin: I will.

Galactus then releases the energy from his ship via a button on his wrist device and it returns to the core of Zenn-La. Then all the destruction and death is undone. Norrin's family emerges from the council chambers. His wife, Shallah-Bal, stares up at Galactus. Norrin then begins to float towards Galactus' face.

Galactus: I IMBUE A PORTION OF THE POWER COSMIC IN YOU. SERVE ME WELL, MY SILVER SURFER.

The giant bathes Norrin Radd in a beam of The Power Cosmic and our young man transforms into a being made of pure silver that stands on a board like object. The Silver Surfer is born. He stares at Shallah-Bal and his family one last time before taking flight and zooming across the stars. Our herald's eye sight begins to fade to white as he slowly wakes up back in the present at the sight of Jean Grey aiming her open hand at his face.

Silver Surfer: Where am I?

Phoenix: [lowering her hand] You're in a cell where you can't cause harm.

Silver Surfer: Who are you?

Phoenix: My name is Jean. I'm a friend, and I'm not going to harm you.

The herald looks for a way out. He sees the door when...

???: _The door is made from the strongest metals on the planet. I doubt you can break through them in your state._

Silver Surfer: What in Laa-Vi's name? Who said that?

Phoenix: I did. With my mind.

Silver Surfer: Can all people on your planet do that?

Phoenix: [using her telekinetic powers to get a notepad and pen] Some of us. Others have different powers, depending on who you meet.

Silver Surfer: Fascinating.

Phoenix: That's nothing. You should see the even weirder stuff.

Silver Surfer: Are you not afraid of me?

Phoenix: Why?

Silver Surfer: Every world I have seen are filled with people that are afraid of me and my master.

Phoenix: People fear what they do not understand. It's in our nature. And to answer your question, no. I'm not afraid of you or your master. No more than I'm afraid of myself.

Silver Surfer: Why do you fear yourself?

Phoenix: Over two years ago, I had a brief glimpse of a dark future that may or may not come and I saw me kill everyone I know and love because I lost control. It keeps me awake at night and I get scared the more I see it in my dreams. I know we stopped a version of it but there's a huge possibility it might still happen if I'm not keeping my talents in check.

Silver Surfer: I know what it's like. The fear of losing those you love to an uncontrollable force.

Jean looks at The Silver Surfer with a look of gratitude. In the room beside the one occupying the surfer, Cap and Tony listen in to the conversation.

Iron Man: Well, the doomsday guy has a heart. Who knew?

Captain America: Everyone has a heart, Tony. Even those that tend not to show it.

Iron Man: Was that a subtle jab at Fury?

Captain America: Hill, actually.

Iron Man: C'mon, the real Maria Hill isn't that bad. She helped convince the people that I wasn't responsible for my actions during the time I was replaced by a Skrull.

Captain America: And yet, my team are still hiding due to the registration act.

Iron Man: I ammended it. Give me a little faith.

Captain America: You've always had my faith, Tony. You just tend to be a pain in the ass most of the time.

Iron Man: Sorry, old habits die hard. Anyway, what now?

Captain America: We wait for Majestia to report back, plan our strategies before Galactus arrives, and wait for Pym and Shuri to finish constructing that doorway. More importantly, keep Doom under supervision until we know his endgame.

Iron Man: Still think it's a bad idea for him to be involved.

Captain America: The moment he steps out of line, we take him down whether he has diplomatic immunity or not.

Steve then receives a message from Sam Alexander, who is in the atmosphere right now.

Sam: **Just reporting in. Everything's quiet up here. However, in space, that usually means bad stuff is about to go down.**

Captain America: Good work, Sam. Keep us posted.

Sam: **Roger that.**

Sam hangs up and Tony heads for the door.

Iron Man: If you don't need me, I need to get something from my lab.

Captain America: Tony?

Iron Man: Trust me, it will help kick this Galactus guy's ass back into the darkest depths of space.

Tony leaves the room... and then Nat enters.

Natasha: You good?

Captain America: [removes his helmet] Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed.

Nat walks over and sits on Steve's lap.

Natasha: You know, we were just as overwhelmed when we defeated Warbringer and The Chitauri ten years ago.

Steve: True, but things were simpler back then. Now look at us. Everyone fighting with each other, distrust among friends, petty arguments.

Natasha: Yeah, it's a real shit show now. But if we make a difference right now and stop this planet eating asshole, 

Steve: Thanks, Nat.

Natasha: Anytime. Now, in case we don't survive, would you like one last present?

Steve: [understanding what she means] Lead the way, Ms. Romanov.

Natasha: [starting to unzip her suit] Vith pleasure, my captain.

They share a kiss as we fade to Ava trying to ring Peter.

Phone Operator: **We're sorry. The person you are calling isn't available. Please leave your message after the tone.**

Ava: Peter, it's Ava. Listen, we need to talk about stuff that happened and I could really use your voice right now. I just... Ugh, ring me if you get this. Bye.

Ava hangs up and groans in annoyance. Jess pops over beside her.

Jess: You forgot to say I love you.

Ava: Jess, I thought we talked about this.

Jess: I didn't. You talked with Kaine. So, why ring Pete after all this time?

Ava: I just wanted to get a few things of my mind and...

Jess: You wanted him here to make amends, right?

Ava: Only if he wanted to.

Jess: Can I offer some advice, girl to girl? Don't ring a guy to talk to him. You want to say something? You should probably go to him and speak your mind.

Ava: Since when did you get so knowledgeable about this stuff?

Jess: Dating Angel taught me a thing or two.

Ava: [gives an unconvinced glare] ... You still want me and Peter to hook up, don't you?

Jess: Ugh, yes! God almighty, you two act like a couple that refuse to get together until the last episode of a sitcom long overdue cancellation!

Ava: Jess...

Jess: I know it isn't simple due to reasons but you two can't spend the rest of your lives doing this! We all can see that you two have a strong connection so put us out of our misery and hook up already!

Ava looks down, knowing that the young heroine is right. Jess places a hand on her friend's shoulder, reassuringly.

Jess: Hey, if he breaks your heart again, I'll kick his ass for you.

Ava: [smirking] Before or after I murder him?

They laugh at that, Jess in near hysterics. We cut to Xavier's Mansion, where Baldilocks is using Cerebro to send a message to The Mutants and heroes around the world.

Professor X: _This is Charles Xavier and I send this message to all the people on this planet. A being threatens to destroy our planet and he will succeed if we let him. I am working with allies that are building something to put an end to this threat to the entire universe. I know you should spend your last hours being with the people you love and I strongly advise you do so now. To my fellow people that have power, do everything you can to help tose without. We all need to work together if we are to get through this. Thank you and good luck._

Chuck takes off the helmet and hears Cyclops enter the room.

Cyclops: Jean just got back, Professor.

Professor: I know. Thank you, Scott.

Cyclops: I know I can't read your thoughts but I can tell when something's on your mind.

Professor X: It's nothing important. Lead your team well in the upcoming fight. I will guide you all however I can.

Cyclops: Thanks. And Professor? If we don't make it, it was an honour to know you.

Professor X: And you.

Scott leaves the room and heads for the hangar. To his surprise, all the X-Men are joined by the students of the school.

Cyclops: You guys should get some sleep.

Shadowcat: With respect, Scott, we want to fight for the planet too.

Jubilee: All of us. We may not be strong like your team but we want to be a part of this.

Jimmy Hudson: They got a point, One Eyed Willy.

Cyclops: [after a brief silence] Alright, prep The Blackbird and The X-Copter.

Everyone cheers in victory. Minutes later, Charles watches all his students leave to help the other superheroes. He lets out a sigh before telepathically passing on one more message to his students.

Professor X: _Good luck, my X-Men._

In the main lab, Hank Pym, Reed and Shuri are adding the finishing touches to their portal device.

Pym: So far so good. Reed, how are the power levels?

Reed: Stable at 70%, as of right now.

Shuri: You're sure this will work?

Pym: If it doesn't, you'd better pray for a miracle.

Speaking of miracles, the entire building begins to shake as thunder can be heard outside. Everyone runs out of the building and they are greeted by an army of Asgardians led by...

Thor: Greetings, Friends. We are here to assit you in the coming bout.

Cap and Nat soon arrive, and Cap runs over to exchange a handshke with Thor.

Steve: Good to see you, Thor.

Thor: The feeling is mutual, Cptain. By the way, why is you uniform in a rushed state?

Steve and Natasha: No reason!

Thor: Where is this Silver Surfer?

Steve: Inside, and his board is locked away in the lowest parts of the base.

Back inside, we see Silver Surfer's board sitting in a containment tube... until Doom walks in and opens it. Several LMD's walkin to subdue Doom but get blasted by the Latervian dictator with little ease and without him turning around to face them.

Doctor Doom: The source of the surfer's power... In my hands, it will be put to better use.

Doom touches the board... and connects to Galactus' power and mind. Doom yells out in pain but he endures it to see his newest enemy.

Galactus: WHO WOULD DARE SPEAK TO GALACTUS?

Doctor Doom: Victor Van Doome dares speak.

Galactus: YOU TOOK DOWN MY MOST PRIZED HERALD. HOW?

Doctor Doom: I am a master at everything I know, even power. Something we have in common.

Galactus: I SHARE NOTHING WITH BEINGS BENEATH ME.

Doctor Doom: Believe me when I say I'm not like other beings you have come across.

Galactus: OH? HOW SO?

Doctor Doom: Like you, I boast great power. I used that power to overthrow the government that ruled over my people with an iron fist. I rule through power mightier than other mortals and am far more smarter than those that dare challenge my intellect.

Galactus: AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY. WHAT IS IT YOU SEEK?

Doctor Doom: The power that radiates from this board is unlike any I have ever encountered throughout my years in the world. Bequeath it to me and I shall serve you.

Galactus: AND IN RETURN?

Doctor Doom: Spare my world. It is mine alone to do as I wish.

Galactus: A GENEROUS OFFER INDEED. VERY WELL BUT KNOW THAT YOU BELONG TO ME SHOULD YOU WISH ME TO ACCEPT.

Doctor Doom: I understand.

Galactus: EXCELLENT.

Doom, in reality, has stepped onto the board and The Power Cosmic flows through his body and armour, turning the dark green cloak into pure white and the gold turns into a bright silver. He fires a beam of magical cosmic energy up at the ceiling, blasting several holes and allowing him to float out just as UV and Jess rush in.

Eagle: Shit, this is bad! Get Cap!

Uncanny Valley: Already messaging him, Sister.

The young heroines just look in terror as we fade to black.


	7. The Heralds Arrive

We open where we left off from the chapter before the previous one. Cap stares at the damage sustained during Doom's scheme. He sighs and looks to Nat and Falcon.

Steve: [putting on his helmet] Sam, put out the call for every hero in the city to assemble.

Natasha: Where are you going?

Captain America: After Doom.

???: Not alone, you're not.

Steve and the others look and are greeted by Eagle, UV, Thor, She-Hulk, White Tiger, Hawkeye, Scarlet Spider, and Ms. Marvel. Steve sighs.

Thor: We have your back, Captain.

Steve nods and they get ready to head off towards the city centre. Doom reaches Stark Tower and charges up a beam. He blasts the big STARK logo off the side of the building, which plummets towards the ground. Thor throws his hammer at the logo, shattering it into chunks. A nearby family cowers in fear, holding onto each other for comfort, when Cap arrives to get them to safety. The boy looks up at Cap and gasps in awe.

Captain America: Get to safety inside. The streets aren't safe.

They run as Steve lowers his shield and prepares to throw it at Doom. However, Scarlet Spider runs up the side of the building and attempts to stab Doom but gets spotted and blasted back down to the ground. Luckily, Ava catches Kaine at the last second. The group of heroes group together as Doom floats down.

Doctor Doom: You dare try to attack Doom?! I wield power beyond comprehension! Who are you to disrupt my plans?!

Cap looks at his allies before giving his answer.

Captain America: You know exactly who we are, Doom! [lifting his shield towards the sky] AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!

They charge... but get knocked back by a torrent of fire, water, earth, and air. Everyone looks to the sky and see the arrival of The Heralds Of Galactus. In Silver Surfer's cell, he watches the feed of the news report in slight worry for the heroes. Terrax approaches Doom.

Doctor Doom: Greetings. I take it you wish to assist me in preparing this world for our master?

Terrax huffs as Doom offers a hand in friendship... which Terrax rejects and responds by whacking Doom into a building via the blunt edge of his battle axe.

Doctor Doom: You dare?!

Terrax: Your job is done, Terran. Await our master in orbit.

Doctor Doom: ... Of course, my fellow herald.

Doom takes his leave, with a grin on his concealed face. Terrax and the other heralds look at Cap standing back up.

Terrax: You that eager to die, Terran? That is the fate you face for standing against Galactus.

Captain America: Maybe but I won't stand by while you destroy billions of lives to apease a monster.

Terrax leaps down and attempts to murder Steve but gets knocked back by Mjolnir.

Thor: Careful, Captain. These Heralds are more dangerous than the cretins we normally contend with.

Captain America: Noted. Avengers, take them down.

Cap, Nat, and Falcon engage Firelord. She-Hulk teams up with Ms Marvel and Thor to deal with Terrax. Ava and Kaine take on Air Walker. Eagle and UV engage Stardust. Stardust pulls out her lance and gets ready to do battle.

Stardust: I do not wish to harm you. Stand down.

Eagle: Like hell.

Stardust: Please.

Uncanny Valley: I am afraid that I agree with my sister and say no.

Eagle: Means go to hell, Wicked Water Witch.

Stardust then slams her lance into the ground and a huge torrent of water flows from the ground and whacks the heroines in to the ground. Stardust looks in regret as they struggle to breathe. Stardust ends her attack, allowing her opponents to catch their breath.

Stardust I do not like taking lives but you give me no choice.

Eagle: Good, because we gave you none the moment that silver guy came to our world!

Over with Ava and Kaine, they attempt a team up move but get blown away by The Herald Of Air. Ava grits her teeth, mostly due to thinking this would've been easier if Peter was with her. Kaine decides to unleash his trump card: The Power Of The Other. Kaine roars and speeds over towards Air Walker, slashing at the being but making no dents. Kaine stabs the being right in the chest but gets blasted by a shockwave made of air. Suddenly, Kaine is caught by the giant hand of Ant-Man (Scott Lang).

Ant-Man: Need a hand?

White Tiger: Ant-Man?

Cue Stardust getting zapped to Jess and UV's confusion which lasts until the are greeted by Nadia Pym aka...

Wasp: And The Wasp!

Eagle: Noice.

Firelord blasts Cap's team back against a wall. Firelord leaps over to strike but Cap leaps over to take the full force of the attack. Cap hits the ground, knocked out. Knightowl arrives and throws smoke bombs in the entire area, which emcompass the whole street. Air Walker blows the smoke away and is shocked to see the heroes have fled.

Firelord: They retreated?

Terrax: Good. Maybe now we can begin our mission.

Stardust: Terrax, do you think we should still do this to this world? I mean, we all saw that these beings could have the potential to beat us-.

Terrax: You dare go against Galactus?

Stardust: No. Never.

Terrax: Then go to these coordinates and do your duty. So says Galactus!

Stardust: So says Galactus.

The herlads bar Terrax leave New York to specific parts of the world and begin to summon their ships down to land on those points. Doom watches everything from orbit before turning his attention to the endless void that is space. Doom can feel Galacxtus is near the solar system and believes he'll be ready to destroy his new master with his new power. We fade to Steve's location. Steve regains consciousness in the med bay. He gets up from his bed.

Knightowl: You're lucky I was on my way to your HQ when I spotted the fight.

Steve: Thanks, Madam Mayor. How long was I out?

Black Widow: Long enough.

Steve: What's the sitrep?

Falcon: Not good. Those healds or whatever they call themselves have summoned ships to certain points. The rock guy set up shop here. The other three have landed their ships in Wakanda, San Fransokyo, and Paris.

Steve looks closely at the ships. They all point towards the sky as they land, acting like beacons.

Steve: That must be how they prepare the planets for Galactus' consuming process.

Black Widow: What do we do now?

Steve contemplates for a brief couple of seconds before looking to Falcon.

Steve: Sam?

Falcon: The call has been answered, Steve.

Steve: Good. Tell everyone to assemble outside.

???: Way ahead of ya.

Ava, Jess, UV, Angel, and Sam Alexander walk in.

White Tiger: Ready when you are.

Eagle: Let's save the whole planet.

Knightowl: You kids aren't ready for this. This is a universal threat we're dealing with and his lackeys are not going to go down as easily as the other people you've fought. You're staying here.

Eagle: What, and stand by while you guys risk your lives to save the planet?

Knightowl: I won't lose you again, Jess.

Eagle: Mom, despite you telling me otherwise, this is my choice. I won't stand by while other heroes risk their lives trying to prevent the death of the planet. Please. If I have to do so behind your back, I will.

Knightowl looks away from Jess for a bit. After a few seconds, she gives her daughter the nod before looking to Cap.

Knightowl: What's the plan, Rogers?

Captain America gives a small smirk before we fade to Cap giving a voiceover speech as a huge army of heroes walks towards New York.

Captain America: You are the mightiest heroes this world has to offer but today we face one of the most dangerous threats to our world. You all have your missions and teams. Let's show Doom and Galactus we aren't going down without a fight. Once we deal with each herald, return to New York so we can face Galactus and Doom together. This isn't a battle of good versus evil anymore. It's a battle of survival and it's a fight we need to win. We are all fighting to save humanity itself. The world is counting on us, and we will not fail. Because if we fail to save our planet, thousands more will follow in Galactus' wake. If we stop him here and now, we'll have proven why we are Earth's Mightiest Heroes to the whole universe. Now, let's save our planet. Good luck.

Cap's team (comprising of Falcon, Scarlet Spider, Hank Pym, Sam Alexander, Shuri, Scott Lang, White Tiger, Thor, Xanatos, Hawkeye, Phoenix, Scarlet Witch and half of the army of Asgard) head towards New York to deal with Terrax, Natasha's team (comprising of Nadia Pym, Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Rogue, Storm, Colossus, Thing, Human Torch, Doctor Strange, Jim Hammond, SHIELD's entire agency under Fury's command, and Luke Cage) heads of to San Fransokyo to assist Big Hero 6 in dealing with Firelord, Cyclops' team (comprising of Jimmy Hudson, Beast, Havok, Iron Fist, Invisible Woman, Quicksilver, Psylocke, Fox, Quake, the students of Xavier's School For The Gifted, War Machine, and Rescue) head off for Paris to engage Stardust, and Knightowl's group (comprising of Eagle, Uncanny Valley, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Jessica Jones, Mr Fantastic, the other half of the army of Asgard led by Sif, Iceman, and Firestar) heads to Wakanda to assist Black Panther in taking down Airwalker. Meanwhile in space, The Excelsior arrives at Xandar and quickly escorts Majestia to the med bay of The Nova Corps.

Corpsman Doctor: How bad is she?

Nova: Pretty bad. See what you can do, Steve.

Corpsman Doctor: I'll do my best.

The Guardians, however, prep their ship to assist the fight for Earth. Nova salutes them before they head off. Star-Lord, Drax, and Mantis head inside while Groot, Rocket, and Gamora stay a couple of minutes longer.

Nova: Don't win the fight until I get there.

Rocket: No promises, Mate. Hope we meet again if we survive this.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: I am not lyin', Groot.

Gamora and Nova share a knowing look. She gives him a nod and he gives her a nod in response. Cue The Excelsior zooming off towards Earth as Nova looks towards the sky, knowing that The Heroes of Earth are probably in the fight of their lives.

Nova: Guys, hope you can hold those heralds off until we get there.

Nova follows the rest of The Nova Corps inside as we cut to black.


	8. The Fight Part 1

We open with Majestia hooked up to a heartbeat monitor while under a yellow sun projector. Nova watches from outside the room as his fellow hero slowly heals her wounds. Then, Gyra-Logg of The Kree approaches.

Gyra-Logg: I heard you were back. How'd it go?

Nova: Bad, Gy. Galactus won't be persuaded to spare Earth, and one of the heroes of the planet took a bad hit as you can see.

Gyra-Logg: By Hala. How is she still breathing?

Nova: Her biology. She's from Xadia-20, and she didn't take the news of her world's destruction well.

Gyra-Logg: What did you do?

Nova: I told Cadet Alexander not to tell her when he got back to Earth. Thought it was the right thing at the time.

Gyra-Logg: He reported to me a few minutes ago asking for your whereabouts. They are running out of time back in your home.

This gives Nova an idea. A wreckless and crazy idea.

Nova: That's it! Is Prisoner AV-9/1963 still here?

Gyra-Logg: Downstairs in his cell, where he's been kept since 2001. Why?

Nova: I'm gonna have a little chat with the would-be conquerer of Earth.

Nova leaves for an elevator as we cut to Paris as a meeting of The Student Class Presidents is just wrapping up.

Aurore: And I think that's all we needed to go over for next year, everyone. Thank you for coming to today's meeting. Especially Marinette, who is expressing interest in her own way.

Everyone looks to see Mari snoring her ass off. Alya stares in amusement while the others look in concern. Cue the school bell ringing and everyone packing up. Alya shakes Mari awake once everyone exits the room.

Marinette: Whazzat? I'm up.

Alya: Girl, you slept through the whole thing.

Marinette: Sorry. Was it very important?

Alya: Depends on who you're asking, really. I take it the reason you slept through the entire meeting is due to your other duties.

Marinette: Yeah. Sabrina's dad really packed his punches when he tried to enforce the law.

Alya: Yeah, Chloe's dad shouldn't have been able to take charge due to Mayoral Figures having no say in Police Matters.

Marinette: Like that'd stop Chloe. Speaking of The Wicked Witch Of Paris, have you noticed she's less of an asshole lately?

Alya: Yeah, I guess you made her rethink her attitude problems.

Marinette: Ladybug did. Marinette got her turned into an Akuma to begin with.

Alya: To be fair, Chloe deserved it for all the crap you told me she put you through for years while the adults did nothing.

Marinette: True, even though I still feel bad about-.

Tikki: [inside Mari's bag in pure terror] Marinette...

Marinette: What is it, Tikki?

Cue a huge shadow looming overhead making the two girls look up. Everyone panics bar Mari and Alya.

Marinette: I have to go.

Alya: Right. Good luck and be careful.

Mari runs to find a place to transform while Alya heads over to her screaming classmates and boyfriend.

Alya: _Still can't believe my BFF is a superhero._

Outside the school building, Ladybug leaps onto the roof and sees the entire city running away from the spaceship in blind panic. The spaceship lands upright beside The Eiffel Tower. Ladybug swings off as we shift focus to Adrien in a fencing match with a new student named Kagami. After the last few minutes wind down, the match ends in a draw. Adrien pants heavily as he and Kagami head for the lockers.

Adrien: Have to admit, you're great with a blade.

Kagami: Thank you. I've been practicing since I was six. You're not bad yourself, Agreste.

Adrien: Well, I don't want to disappoint my dad. He expects a ton of things from me.

Kagami: Same with my mother. It just makes me feel...

Adrien & Kagami: Overwhelmed.

They share a brief moment before a huge rumbling shakes the room. They both run outside and see the spaceship landing upright, Stardust emerging from the side, and one of the jets belonging to The Avengers zoom across the sky.

Adrien: Kagami, get everyone to safety.

Kagami: What about you?

Adrien: I'll check to see if anyone else is inside. Go! I'll meet up with you once I'm done!

Adrien runs inside, checks everywhere for any other fencing students in the building, and goes for cover to transform as the fencing students flee in terror past an unphased tourist.

Tourist From Northern Ireland: What's the matter with these people? They act like they've never seen a spaceship before.

Adrien meets up with his lady on a rooftop opposite The Seine.

Chat Noir: Hey, Milady. Any idea what this is?

Ladybug: No clue but it's gotten my Kwami spooked.

Chat Noir: Think they need backup.

Ladybug: I think you're right. C'mon!

They leap over towards the assembled group of heroes, who have engaged Stardust in combat. The heavy hitters (Cyclops, Jimmy Hudson, Havok, Rescue, etc.) face off against Stardust while War Machine and Iron Fist sneak aboard her ship. Wolfsbane leaps into the fray but gets knocked back easily. Stardust leaps over and prepares to strike Wolfsbane down. Wolfsbane cowers as Stardust gets closer when the herald's attack gets blocked by the staff of...

Chat Noir: Nice lance. I'm more of a saber guy myself. Milady, you're up!

Ladybug: On it, Chaton! Hold her off as long as you can!

Chat Noir: With pleasure!

Ladybug helps Wolfsbane get to safety. Cyclops blasts back Stardust a bit so he can check on Wolfsbane.

Cyclops: How bad?

Wolfsbane: Just a scratch, Mr. Summers. Nothing too serious.

Cyclops: Thanks for the assist, Ladybug.

Ladybug: What is that thing?

Cyclops: Space alien wanting to destroy our planet for a giant guy that wants to eat it.

Ladybug: Chat Noir and I will help however we can.

Cyclops: Appreciate it.

Chat Noir: Uh, Milady, am I interrupting?!

Cue Chat getting swatted away and getting saved by Rescue.

Rescue: I got you, kid. Rhodey, how's things on your end?

War Machine: **We are in a bit of a problem. This chick has an army of water lizards in her ship.**

Cue a huge army of water lizards emerging and running towards our team of heroes. Jimmy Hudson leaps in and stabs a few of them.

Jimmy Hudson: Anytime you guys wanna help, I'd be grateful!

Havok: That'd be a first!

Cue a forcefield appearing around the non combatant students of Xavier's School, courtesy of Invisible Woman.

Invisible Woman: You kids alright? Any of you know how to use your powers?

Magma: I can.

Boom Boom: Same here, Mrs Richards. Say the word and we'll blow those reptiles to hell.

Pixie: I can see if any civilians need help getting to safety.

Quake: I'll go with her, in case she runs into trouble.

Luke Cage: Same. The rest of you find cover if you can and don't hesitate to save anyone you come across.

Quentin Quire: You heard the heroes, peeps! Let's go!

The students go off to do what they're told. We cut to Black Widow's group arriving in San Fransokyo and are treated to Fredzilla in his Kaiju form fighting a big gorilla made of fire.

Black Widow: Now I've seen everything. Okay, let's give this guy everything we got and hope it buys the inside team time to shut that ship down. Any questions?

Ms Marvel: Yeah, why am I working with her on the inside mission?

Rogue: Her has a name, Blondie.

Black Widow: Carol, now's not the time to hold grudges. I've seen Rogue in action and she has more than redeemed herself. Got it?

Ms Marvel: Yes, Ma'am.

Black Widow: Right, take us down.

The Lancelot lands right beside the current battlefield. Everyone exits and charges into the fray. Both teams going their separate ways. Carol leads Rogue, Storm, Jim Hammond, and Hulk inside the ship of Firelord. Speaking of Firelord, he is in combat with Go Go, Baymax, and Hiro.

Firelord: You can't hope to win this fight, Terrans. Galactus will have his meal.

Go Go: Yeah? Did he book in advance?

Hiro: If not, he'll have to come back some other time. How does never sound?

Firelord slams his twirly weapon into the ground and lava bursts from where the heroes stand. Thankfully, Doctor Strange arrives to shield them just in time.

Doctor Strange: You kids okay?

Baymax: We are unharmed.

Black Widow: Okay. Strange, kids, you're with me. Let's bring quench this fire lord's fire.

Firelord grunts in pain before leaping towards Strange, who blocks his attack with an energy shield and counters with a blast of sunlight. Black Widow opens fire but her bullets have no effect. He blasts her back just as Hiro and Go Go leap in for a team up move. Firelordf staggers as they land tornado kicks and finish with a double uppercut. He knocks them back just as Fredzilla arrives to roar in the guy's face. Firelord, annoyed, just burns Fred's snout.

Fredzilla: OWIEOWIEOWIE!!! MAN, THIS HURTS! OW!

Firelord prepares to finish Widow but gets blasted away by the newly arrived...

Nick Fury: I thought you were trained better than that, Widow.

Black Widow: Just a bit whelmed, Sir. I'll survive.

Nick Fury: Good. Agents, form up on me and send this guy packin'!

A platoon of SHIELD agents rush towards Firelord, blasting him with prototype weapons that were designed to take on The Hulk. Firelord responds with a torrent of fire, burning most of the group to death. The badly burned agents get picked up by Baymax.

Baymax: These agents are in need of medical attention.

Hiro: Baymax, get them to the helicarrier.

Baymax: Understood.

Baymax takes off, carrying six agents to the helicarrier. Inside Firelord's ship, Carol and her team stop outside the main power core. She takes a peek to see a huge group of fire bears guarding the core. She looks to her team.

Ms Marvel: Okay, looks like we're doing it The Hulk Way.

Hulk: We've been doing it my way since we arrived. It's nothing new.

Rogue: What are we waitin' for? Let's do this.

Ms Marvel: If you have my powers, then you should be aware of your surroundings at all times. There's a slight chance it could be-.

Cue gremlin creatures emerging from the ducts and attacking our heroes.

Storm: Rain and wind of The Arctic, assist our plight!

A heavy rainstorm occurs and weakens all fiery creatures to the point they are just walking pieces of ash. Jim Hammond runs in and burns the remaining creatures to a crisp.

Jim Hammond: We're clear. Hulk, it's all yours.

Hulk: Thanks, Burning Man.

Hulk leaps towards the core and does what he does best. Back in Paris, Stardust is on the ropes as Chat Noir is assisted by Ladybug and Jimmy Hudson. Stardust leaps away from them and uses her staff to form a giant water dragon from The Seine. Chat's jaw drops.

Chat Noir: Okay, that's pretty cool.

Ladybug: Less admiring, more dodging!

They dodge just before the water dragon can eat them. Stardust approaches and traps Ladybug in a bubble.

Stardust: I don't wish to kill anyone but I can not let you interfere with my master's mission.

Stardust raises her lance to kill Ladybug, but the heroine can see a hint of regret in Stardust's eyes (all six of them). Chat Noir, seeing this as he gets back on his feet, runs up and...

Chat Noir: CATACLYSM!!!

He strikes Stardust's lance, causing the weapon to crumble into dust. Stardust's army turn into puddles of water and her ship shuts down. Stardust then gets punched across the battlefield by Luke Cage. As she tries to sit up, Jimmy pops his claws and aims them at her neck.

Jimmy Hudson: I'd surrender, Babe.

Stardust: I yield peacefully and without any more violence.

Jimmy Hudson: Smart choice.

Just as Stardust surrenders, Chat Noir helps Ladybug to her feet.

Chat Noir: You good?

Ladybug: Yeah. Thanks, Chaton.

Chat Noir: Always happy to help, Milady.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Chat Noir: Crap, I gotta go.

Ladybug: I'll see you around.

Ladybug runs over to help her fellow heroes assist in restraining Stardust as Chat Noir leaves to recharge. We fade back to Xandar as Nova exits an elevator and walks towards a cell.

Nova: I wish to speak with the prisoner alone.

The Corpsmen Guards nod and take their leave, leaving Nova alone with Prisoner AV-9/1963. The prisoner better known as...

Kang: How may I assist you today, Richard Ryder?

Nova: I think you might know why, Kang. Earth is-.

Kang: About to be devoured by Galactus The World Eater. I know all about that time period all too well.

Nova: I know I shouldn't ask this due to risking changing the future-.

Kang: That's not how time travel works in your current timeline but continue.

Nova: If you ever faced Galactus, did you have a way to beat him?

Kang: And why should I divulged my secrets to a lowly police officer?

Nova: Because if you don't, I'll gladly step into your cell and give you payback for the beatdown you gave me years ago.

Kang: Amusing but you'd last thirty seconds at most. However, since Earth's survival is on the line, I will help you. There was a device created by The Nova Corps that has the power to deal with Galactus but it comes at a great cost.

Nova: What cost?

Kang just smirks as we fade to black.


	9. The Fight Part 2

We open with a flashback to Nova training with Sam in hand to hand combat. Sam seems like he has the upper hand.

Sam: Ready to give up?

Nova: Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing, Sammy.

Cue Nova tripping the kid up and using all his strength to throw Sam over his shoulder and onto the ground. Sam groans in pain.

Sam: Damn it.

Nova: Have to say, you have improved since last time.

Sam: Yet I'm still not good enough.

Nova: Hey, you can only be as good as you can be. Push yourself too hard and it won't end well. Trust me.

Sam: Right. When did you push yourself past your limits?

Nova: My second mission. Saved all of Xandar after I got my helmet back.

Sam: Okay, I know you just made that up.

Nova: I'm serious, Sam. One day, when you're old enough and push yourself past your limits the right way, you'll know your worthy enough to wear that helmet.

We cut to the present. Sam hovers beside the rest of Cap's team, who are hiding beside a building close to Terrax's ship.

Captain America: Okay, everyone ready?

Falcon: Whenever you are, Steve.

Captain America: Sam, you sure you're up for this?

Sam: Yeah, I'm good to go.

Captain America: Right, Avengers, let's get this done.

White Tiger: Uh, some of us aren't really Avengers.

Captain America: [smiling at her] Right now, in my book, everyone saving this planet are official Avengers. Even you and your friends.

Ava gives The Captain a nod, meaning they are ready to go. Cap's team leaps out to face Terrax, who is just sitting waiting for them to attack.

Terrax: Took you primatives long enough. I figured I knocked the fight out of you after our last brief bout. Maybe this time, you'll all provide more of a challenge.

Thor: Thor: As an Asgardian that has fought beside these people before, I assure you that you'll be satisfied.

Terrax: I'll take your word for it, Asgradian. Now, give me the fight I'm promised.

Terrax stands ready as the group of heroes charge at him with Cap, Xanatos, and Thor taking the lead. We fade to Peter sitting in his room, thinking about previous events in his life. as Aunt May watches the news report on Cap's team fighting Terrax. He shakes his head as he remembers previous talks he had with his friends.

Jess: _Peter, if you're there, please pick up. You're starting to worry me._

Ava: _Gwen was my friend too. You're not the only person to lose someone in the life of being a superhero._

Marinette from Earth-646: _She wouldn't want this from you._

Flash: _Hey, Parker, we all miss her but this emo act won't bring her back._

He punches a wall, leaving a few cracks. Peter pants before regaining his composure. He heads downstairs just as the entire area rumbles due to what appears to be thunder. Peter looks at the news report and watches Terrax swat each hero aside. More importantly, Peter sees Ava getting a part of her mask damaged, revealing her left eye. Peter forms a fist with his hands as he remembers one last sentence.

Peter: _Hey, you are one of the best people to enter my life and I could never see you become anyone different than that. You're strong, confident, and caring for everyone you know. I couldn't ask for a better friend._

Finally making up his mind, he pulls on a dark blue hoodie and runs out the door and heads towards the fight outisde Stark Tower. Aunt May runs out the door, watching her nephew run down the street.

Aunt May: Peter, where are you going? Peter?! Peter!

Peter doesn't even hear his aunt calling him. All he can think about is getting to the fight and see what he can do. Over in Wakanda, Knightowl throws a bunch of smoke bombs in Airwalker's face. Black Panther leaps in with Sif to engage in a brief duel.

Sif: You fight a warrior of Asgard, Herald. We don't fall that easily.

Airwalker says nothing.

Sif: Silent type, eh? Let's see if I can change that.

She engages in a fierce dual as their blades clash and clang with attempted parries and strikes. Sif holds her ground despite almost losing her footing and about to lose her head when Eagle joins in, striking Airwalker with her kusarigama blade and landing a few kicks to his chrome dome. UV swoops in to save/assist her sister in taking the robot down. Their distraction gives Sif the opening she needs to leap into the air and decapitating the herald of air. However, the body is still operational after losing the head. Sif gets stabbed in the shoulder and blown away by a heavy gale. She's picked up by Shadowcat and Jessica Jones rushes in to take a crack at fighting the guy. The heroine holds her own until Airwalker blasts her with the force of a tornado. Airwalker walks towards Jessica Jones with his double edged sword in hand... and shuts down to everyone's surprised.

Knightowl: It turned itself off?

Mr Fantastic: **Actually, I hacked into the ships mainframe and found his "off switch". You're welcome, by the way.**

Eagle: Well, that was anticlimactic.

Uncanny Valley: We saved Wakanda, Sister. That's the main thing.

Eagle: I suppose. I hope the others have better luck than us.

Cut to Sam in the middle of fighting Terrax and defending Cap at the same time.

Sam: I got this, Cap. Get to cover.

Captain America: He's too powerful for you, Sam. Retreat.

Sam: No can do.

Sam begins charging up a huge amount of The Nova Force into his hands. He leaps towards Terrax and punches the herald right in the face, unleashing the full might of his power. When the smoke clears, Sam stands tall.

Sam: See? Knew I could do-.

Sam gets knocked out in a punch to the back of the neck. Cap picks up his shield and runs towards Terrax. Cap holds his own for a bit by using the training in combat he received during his time in hiding. Terrax exploits that by stabbing Cap's left leg with the sharp point on the end of his battle axe and slamming his axe into the shield, shattering about a third of it. That moment shocks The First Avenger before he's swatted away. Scarlet Witch swoops in to blast Terrax but gets grabbed and tossed aside into Hawkeye. Phoenix arrives to use her powers to stop Terrax from killing anyone but Terrax can feel that she's holding back for some reason.

Terrax: C'mon, give me the fight you promised me, wench!

Phoenix says nothing while struggling to hold the herald's axe back with her telekinesis. However, fiery wings emerge from her back and unleashes a shockwave that blasts back herself and Terrax. Phoenix is unconscious. Terrax is still standing, and growling in extreme annoyance.

Terrax: I was told your kind you people could give me the challenge I have longed for! Was that rumour false?!

White Tiger: Time to find out, Rocky!

Ava leaps into the fray and scratches Terrax's back, which only annoys the herald of earth. He grabs her by the face and throws her into the side of a building. Ava hits the ground hard. Groaning in pain, she attempts to get back on her feet but is face to face with the blade of Terrax's battle axe.

Terrax: Now, like your planet, you will die.

Terrax raises his battle axe... and gets a big rock thrown in his face. Blood runs down the right side of his face as he staggers a bit. He glares down the road in the direction of the thrown rock. Ava looks as well, to her relief and shock, to see the arrival of...

Peter (wearing a bandana over his mouth): Hey, Rock Biter, didn't no one teach you how to treat a lady?

Terrax: You dare challenge me, Primative?!

White Tiger: What the hell are you doing?

Peter: Making up for a past mistake, I hope.

White Tiger: Peter, run. Get out of here.

Peter: Sorry, KitKat, but I'm going nowhere.

Terrax: Actually, your head will be going on the wall of my command deck once I teach you a lesson!

Peter: Trust me when I say there's nothing you can teach me.

Terrax rushes the sixteen year old boy and tries to kill him with one stroke but is surprised to see the kid dodge and land a kick to the face followed by an elbow to the collar. Terrax roars in slight annoyance. He attempts another punch but Peter dodges and counters with an uppercut, a couple of jabs, and two kicks to the chest and face. Terrax forms two rocks and slams them into the ground in front of the kid, who leaps before he gets thrown off balance. Peter sticks to the wall and leaps down to land a punch with all his strength. Terrax punches the kid in the gut and tosses him through a bus. Peter gets back up, bruised and with a couple of bleeding scratches. He lifts the bus and chucks it at Terrax, who gets sent flying into a fuel tanker. Peter groans in pain after that.

Peter: And that's how we do things on Earth, Rockslide.

Peter runs over and helps Ava up. They stare silently at each other for a brief five seconds.

Peter: You good?

White Tiger: Uh, yeah. Thanks for the save.

Peter: Couldn't let one of my friends get hurt, could I?

White Tiger: We're friends again? I don't recall that happening.

Peter: Listen I got your message and-. Look out!

Peter pushes Ava out of the way... and takes the full force of a thrown boulder that rams into the side of a building. Peter gets buried under a large amount of rubble.

White Tiger: PETER!!!

Terrax: Pitiful creature.

White Tiger, triggered, rushes over and slashes Terrax across the face eight times, leaving a really bad face job. She follows up with a kick to the groin, which only staggers him, and then Kaine swings in with a kick to the face. Kaine extends his stingers and rams them both into Terrax's eyes, blinding the big guy.

Terrax: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!! YOU MORTALS WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Scarlet Spider: Yeah? Heard that one before.

Kaine then kicks the big guy in the face so hard that he flies down the street... right into She-Hulk's grip for a suplex. Terrax is finally down for the count. Ava runs over and starts removing the bricks from where Peter's buried.

White Tiger: C'mon, Peter. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I can't...

She finally finds Peter, badly bruised and blood running down his forehead. Ava checks his pulse and is relieved to find he's still alive but barely.

White Tiger: Thank God.

Kaine runs over and removes Peter from the rubble.

Scarlet Spider: Easy, punk. I gotcha. Let's get you some help.

Kaine and Ava share a nod before he swings off, carrying Peter on his back.

Peter: Kaine, is...?

Scarlet Spider: She's fine, bro. Just sleep it off and I'll tell her you were asking for her.

Peter: Thanks... I'mma sleep now... Zzzzzzz...

Peter dozes off, to his brother's amusement. The assembled heroes regroup. Cap checks on Ava, who is watching Kaine swing away.

Captain America: Was that who I think it was?

White Tiger: Yup.

Captain America: Does that mean-?

White Tiger: I don't know. I'll be sure to ask him once this is over with.

Then Terax's ship explodes after that sentence is said. Thor emerges with The Warriors Three.

Volstagg: And you said I couldn't do it.

Hogan: Indeed. It took a couple of bribes to get you to agree to the mission.

Fandral: Yes, and now I have to pay up the goods once we return to Asgard.

Volstagg: Still, job well done.

Agent Venom: Hey, I helped too.

Fandral: I don't recall.

Agent Venom: You guys suggest we go get someone like Thor but I convince you to do it for the chance of telling a good story in Asgard.

Fandral: Never happened, Lad. You were just to shy to admit we did most of the work.

Agent Venom: Ugh, the next time someone asks me to work with you guys, I'm saying no.

Thor smiles at their banter before turning to his fellow heroes.

Thor: Victory is ours once again, my friends old and new!

And Thor just jinxed their win as descending from the skies is a very dark and pissed off Doctor Doom.

Doctor Doom: You have made a grave mistake, Heroes!

We smash cut to black.


	10. If This Be Doomsday...

We open with every person in New York staring up at Doctor Doom. Cap's team stare up and get ready for another fight.

Doctor Doom: Earth's Mightiest Heroes together again and they think they think they can stop the biggest threat to the planet I intend to rule.

Captain America: Some rule, Doom. And all you've done is attempt to ensure Galactus has a tasty meal. We'll just stop you too along with your new master.

Doctor Doom: You really think you can defeat me, Rogers? I have access to power beyond your feeble comprehension thanks to Galactus.

White Tiger: Yeah? You may have power but do you have the responsibility that comes with it? _Wow, where did that come from?_

Doctor Doom: Responsibility?! Bah, you are just prolonging the inevitable! Now burn along with the rest of your fellow heroes!

Thor lets out a battle cry and The Asgardians charge along with Agent Venom, who pulls out a AK47 and shoots at Doom. Doom just takes out each attack with one move while absorbing the bullets Flash pours into him. Doom then bombards the new hero with a vibroblast.

Flash & Sy'kina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Doom then punches Flas so hard, he flies out of the city and into The Hudson. Doom hasn't time to recover as Ava and Ant-Man start punding him but he backhands them down the street. He notices Xanatos zoom in and holds the multi billionaire back with one hand.

Doctor Doom: David Xanatos, the man that refused my invitation into The Cabal.

Xanatos: Better to make up for my sins than die a dictator, Doome!

Doctor Doom: Hm, and you still try to act the hero but, in the end, we both know you're just a poor man's Tony Stark.

Xanatos gets blasted by the full force of Doom's magical cosmic beam. The rest of Cap's team rush the villain. Cap gives Tony a call.

Captain America: Tony, whatever you're working on, could you maybe speed things up?

Tony: **Working on it. I'm 96.99% done. I'll need more time.**

Captain America: Unfortunately, we might not have any more time.

Cap hangs up and joins his teammates. We cut to Mars as Galactus' ship moves ever closer. Inside his bridge, Galactus checks for the signals from his heralds and, to his amazement and annoyance, only Doom remains active. A white light flashes behind him.

Galactus: WHY DO YOU BOTHER ME, WATCHER?

Uatu: I think we both know that answer, my lord.

Galactus: YES, THE PLANET KNOWN BY THE INHABITANTS AS EARTH. IF YOU WISH TO PLEAD, I'M AFRAID YOUR WORDS WILL NOT SWAY ME NO MATTER WHAT.

Uatu: Please, Galan, heed my words. This planet should not be destroyed. We can find another way to end your hunger.

Galactus: THERE IS NO OTHER WAY, OLD FRIEND. LEAVE ME WHILE I STILL ALLOW IT.

Uatu departs, knowing there is nothing else to be done. Yet. Back on Xandar, Nova enters the vault where all the weapons of mass destruction are kept. He walks and looks at every universe threatening weapon, from The Cosmic Cube (THAT CAN DO ANYTHING) to a replica of The Infinity Gauntlet. However, his eyes are on the deadliest weapon that everyone in the known universe fears. The weapon known as...

Nova: The Ultimate Nullifier.

Cue the sound of plasma pistols aiming at Nova's back. He turns to see Gyra-Logg and several Corpsmen standing with their weapons aimed at Nova.

Nova: Gy...

Gyra-Logg: What do you think you're doing, Rich?

Nova: Galactus is getting closer to my planet and I refuse to stand by while my allies back on Earth are risking everything to stop him.

Gyra-Logg: It doesn't have to be this way, Rich. We can't let you walk out of this building with The Nullifier to use it. It breaks every code in the rulebook.

Nova: Whoever said I was going to use it? Galactus didn't listen to me the previous two attempts to talk, and I don't plan on failing the third time.

Gyra looks down, unsure of what to do. She doesn't want to shoot him but can understand that his plight is desparate. In the end, her feelings for him win through and she then lowers her arms.

Gyra-Logg: Stand down, men. Let Corpsman Ryder go.

Nova: Thank you.

Gyra-Logg: Thank me by returning that weapon after you're done with it.

Nova lifts the device and flies out of the vault and heads to the med bay. In the med bay, Nova discovers that Majestia has already left. Not only that but the monitor reads that she is only back to 50% of her full strength. We cut to Earth and Doom has blasted Thor back with his new powers. Cap stands firm and charges, throwing his shield at the warlord. Doom catches it and throws it at Cap, who gets knocked towards Mjolnir. Cap gets up, not noticing Mjolnir shifting a bit when he touched the handle in order to get back up. Cap gets ready to attack Doom again but they are interrupted by the arrival of Majestia, who glares at Doom. This is when the rest of the heroes arrive.

Uncanny Valley: Mom!

Majestia: Stay back, UV. Cap, get everyone to safety. I might get a little rough with this SOB.

Captain America nods and directs the heroes and nearby civilians away from what will become a battlefield. Majestia raises her fists as she gets into a fighting pose.

Majestia: Surrender, Doom, and I may go easy on you.

Doctor Doom: Tempting offer but, as Richards knows, Doom surrenders to no one. Especially those that get in his way.

Majestia: Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Majestia zooms over and tries to land a hit but Doom blocks and/or dodges each attempt until he blasts her with a huge beam. She hovers, grunting in pain and annoyance before reengaging the villain. Doom parries her incoming punch and backhands her across the back. Majestia slams into the ground as Doom floats down towards her. He kneels down to taunt his enemy.

Doctor Doom: Oh, Olympia, I thought you'd put up more of a challenge than that. Or did Galactus go rough on you?

Majestia: I'm... Not.. Down... Yet...

Doctor Doom: Stay down and I'll grant you a warriors death.

Majestia leaps up to Doom and socks him right across the jawline. Doom responds by charging his attack and blasting her with everything he's got. Majestia slams into The Empire State Building and plummets towards the ground. She gets caught by Hulk and Thor as UV and Knightowl rush over. Doom pants as he cools down. Then he gets whacked by Captain America, who threw his mighty shield. Too bad Doom isn't one to yield as he charges and smacks Cap into the ground and blasting back She-Hulk, Rogue, and Ms. Marvel.

Thor: Come, Hulk. We have to end this.

Hulk: Lead the way, buddy.

The strongest Avengers charge towards Doom as we focus on Majestia, who coughs a bit of blood.

Majestia: He's too... He's too powerful.

Knightowl: C'mon, Lymp, that's never stopped you before.

Uncanny Valley: Mom, you can't fight him. You have a 25% chance of surviving.

Majestia: You know why I can't stand back and let others die for me, Aeon, right?

Uncanny Valley: "All that's necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing".

Majestia: Exactly, and I refuse to do nothing while Doom and Galactus threaten our home. Barb, in case I don't make it, take care of our daughters. I love you all.

Knightowl: No, don't you dare say that. Lymp, please. There's gotta be another way.

Majestia watches her fellow heroes getting beaten down by Doom, who doesn't even break a sweat. She grits her teeth as she begins to stand up (if you're a fan of My Hero Academia, you know what song starts playing) and bends down. The ground starts to shake as she charges up. After a long charge, she leaps and zoom over towards Doom just seconds before the villain lands an almost dealy punch to Eagle's chest. Doom blocks her punch that sends a massive shockwave that sends everyone flying, windows in every building of the city shattering, and ripples throughout the planet. Majestia and Doom then start exchanging punches that shake the planet so hard that the punches can be heard across the universe. At a hospital, Kaine leaves Peter in the care of Claire Temple as he hears the punches.

Scarlet Spider: What the hell?

At the edge of The Milky Way, Nova approaches and feels the punches.

Nova: Oh God, I hope I'm not too late.

On the planet of The Chitauri, Thanos overlooks his forces as he hears the punches.

Thanos: What the devil is that noise?

Back at the fight, Majestia yells as she keeps up her attack as Doom does every conceivable thing to try and block her attacks. She manages to break through his armour and punch him towards the ground. She zooms down and kicks his mask off and punches him right towards the centre of Times Square. Before Doom can have a chance to recover, Majestia zooms over and knees him in the groin. Over with the heroes, Cap looks in slight worry as he tends to Nat's wounds.

Black Widow: Olympia seems to be winning.

Captain America: Looks like it.

Eagle: I'm not sure, Captain. I've seen her fight before but not like this.

Knightowl: We have to stop her before she kills herself.

Eagle: What?! C'mon!

Back to the fight, Majestia's eyes glow red as she hits Doom with her heat vision which heats his armour to deadly temperatures. Doom yells in slight pain but counters by blasting her into the skies. It looks like Doom is finally winning but Majestia zooms down right through the beam and punches the dictator so hard that he is finally knocked off The Silver Surfer's board and he lands near the docks. The heroes finally arrive and, to their amazement and relief, they see Majestia is still breathing.

Uncanny Valley: Mom did it.

Eagle: Awesome.

Knightowl just smiles underneath her mask, satisfied with the victory. Majestia is panting like mad as she drops to her knees.

Majestia: It's... Done now... Get Doom before... He recovers...

Our heroine faints and starts sleeping. Cap walks over to the board and calls HQ.

Captain America: HQ, bring the surfer. We have something that belongs to him.

Cue a blast to the gut. Cap hits the ground and looks up to see a badly beaten and bleeding Doom, who is beyond super pissed.

Doctor Doom: You heroes have meddled with my plans for the last time. I will take back the power that rightfully belongs to me now and, when I'm done with all of you and won't rest until you're nothing more than stains on my boots, I'll use it to destroy the big fool so I can finally rule this world! SO SAYS DOOM!!!!

Cue a massive shadow looming over Doom, causing him to look up to see, much to his shock, the arrival of Galactus' ship. Even the heroes are shocked beyond belief, including the likes of Hulk. Galactus emerges from his ship and uses his power to lift Doom up towards his face. Galactus gives Doom a look that screams disappointment.

Galactus: YOU DISAPPOINT ME, VICTOR VAN DOOME. I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED TREACHERY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU.

Doctor Doom: Lord Galactus, I...

Galactus: SILENCE! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY HERALD AND A STRIP THE POWER COSMIC FROM YOUR PITIFUL AND SPITEFUL BODY!

Doom yells in pain as the portion of The Power Cosmic is forcibly removed. Doom is then cast away back towards the ground. Galactus then turns his attention towards what I'm now calling The Ultimate Alliance.

Galactus: PEOPLE OF THE PLANET TERRA, HEED MY WORDS. I AM GALACTUS, THE DEVOURER OF WORLDS AND YOUR PLANET WILL BE DRAINED OF ALL IT'S ENERGY IN AN EFFORT TO END MY HUNGER. ANY ATTEMPTS TO INTERFERE WILL NOT BE TOLERRATED. FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I MUST DO. IS THERE ANYONE THAT OPPOSES MY WARNING?

Cue Galactus getting hit by a huge laser blast. Everyone feels the ground shake and turn to see the arrival of a massive Iron Man armour (based on the House Of M armour), which stands with a huge gun and booster jets on each shoulder.

Iron Man: I DO! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!

We smash cut to black.


	11. The Last Chance

We open with Galactus standing back up after tanking that blast from Iron Man's cannon.

Galactus: YOU DARE ATTACK GALACTUS?!

Iron Man: I DARE, BIG GUY. YOU WANNA EAT THE PLANET, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME AND MY PALS.

Galactus: SO BE IT.

They engage in a beam struggle, with Iron Man pouring everything he's got into the repulsor blast but gets his gauntlets damaged. Galactus is ready to destroy the suit but Tony shoots Galactus point blank in the face with the cannon again. Tony takes to the skies and Galactus stands annoyed. Galactus fires beam after beam into the sky with the intent of killing Tony but misses each time. One of his blasts, however, hits the engine of a passing airliner. It plummets towards the ground but, before it crashes, it gets caught by Majesta (with a little help from Carol, Hulk, and Thor). She sets it down gently as she can before she attempts to fly over to Galactus.

Ms Marvel: Olympia, you can't do anything else. Please, let us handle this.

Majestia: But...

Thor: You're one of our best fighters, Friend Majestia, but please heed our words. It's the right thing to do.

Majestia: Alright, lemme check on the passengers of this plane and then I'll join you guys for wrapping things up.

Ms Marvel: Thank you.

Carol and Thor zoom back towards the battle. Thor throws Mjolnir right into Big G's face, causing the giant to stagger and leaving a bruise on his cheek. Galactus reaches for the attacking heroes but they dodge. In Cap's HQ, Silver Surfer looks at his master fighting the heroes on the TV in the cell. All the herald can do is wonder why they still resist despite being at a massive disadvantage. He hears the door open and in walks Uncanny Valley, who is holding his board.

Uncanny Valley: Silver Surfer, I have something belonging to you that Captain America says you needed.

Silver Surfer: I am unworthy of it. Nor am I worthy of being a herald.

Uncanny Valley: May I ask why you think that?

Silver Surfer: I failed my master just as I failed to save the worlds I helped destroy to please him. And now, I see you and your fellow Terrans do everything they can to stop him. How can you still fight a losing battle?

Uncanny Valley: Because of our duty to ensure the safety of the people living here. Because of our ability to give them the many things everyone needs in a bleak word.

Silver Surfer: Which is?

Uncanny Valley: Hope, safety, and the power to inspire others to follow in our footsteps in order to fight the good fight against those that wish to harm it. I may be just a machine but I can tell that there was a part of you that used to believe in those things.

Silver Surfer: I... I have not thought that way in a long time.

Uncanny Valley: Maybe now is the time to do so again. In the end, it's up to you to decide what you wish to do next.

With that said, UV sets the board down and heads back out. Silver Surfer stares at his board while thinking back to the time he became a herald of Galactus. The time he was willing to do anything to save his planet, his people, and his loved ones. Back at the fight, Galactus unleashes a swarm of robotic drones to fight the heroes on the ground. As with previous times of need, Cap takes the lead.

Captain America: Take these things down and save whoever you can, Heroes.

Human Torch: FLAME ON!

Thing: IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!!

Every hero on the planet charge at fight the drone army however they can just as The Manhattan Clan arrives. A few drones zoom towards the flying heroes but they shot down by The Excelsior, which zooms towards the ground and shoots a few more drones. The Guardians bar Rocket leap towards the ground and head over towards Cap, who had been knocked off his feet.

Star-Lord: Need a hand?

Captain America: Good to have you, Soldier.

Star-Lord: We wouldn't miss this for the world. Guardians, take them down however you can!

Captain America: You heard the man, people! Let's get this done!

Galactus, however, finally destroys Tony's Anti-Galactus Armour with a single beam shot. Tony, thankfully, ejects from the suit and flies away in his backup armour (based on his Extremis armour). Galactus turns his attention to the other heroes attacking him when he is hit by a folly of beams by Silver Surfer.

Galactus: MY SILVER SURFER... EVEN YOU TURN ON ME.

Silver Surfer: Forgive what I'm about to do, Master.

The herald charges and fires multiple beams in Galactus' face. All that does is peeve off the plucky purple giant.

Galactus: I GAVE YOU POWER, AND NOW I TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU!

The Power Cosmic gets removed from Silver Surfer but he refuses to let that stop him from doing the right thing.

Silver Surfer: I don't need the power you gave me to stop you.

Galactus: WHY DO THIS, NORRIN? AFTER THE EONS OF SERVICE?

Silver Surfer: Because I had forgotten who I was and the reason why I really wanted you to spare my people.

Galactus: I UNDERSTAND... BUT CAN NOT ALLOW THIS DELAY ANY LONGER!

Galactus unleashes a ton of cosmic energy that knocks down every person standing near him, even Hulk. Jean does her best to deflect the blast with some help from Invisible Woman but the power level of the shockwave is too great for them both. Galactus charges his hand full of The Power Cosmic, ready to end this and feed on Earth's core. Just before Galactus can end their lives...

???: EVERYONE, STAND DOWN NOW!!!

Everyone looks up to see Nova floating down from the sky holding The Ultimate Nullifier. Naturally, seeing the weapon makes Galactus, Rocket, and Gamora terrified out of their minds.

Gamora: Rocket, is that what I think it is?

Rocket: Yuuuuup.

Gamora: The weapon with the potential to destroy the universe if used incorrectly?!

Rocket: Yuuuuuuuuuup.

Gamora: The weapon that can also destory any person that's dumb enough to wield it for situations like this?!?!

Rocket: Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup.

Galactus: THE ULTIMATE NULLIFIER? YOU WOULD RISK DESTROYING THE UNIVERSE TO STOP ME?

Nova: The universe would be destroyed if I don't adjust the setting to a signal beam of ultimate destruction. I reckon it'd be enough to get you to listen to reason first before you destroy my home. So please, Mighty Galactus, hear what we have to say.

Galactus: WHO'S WE?

A beam of light descends from the heavens and Uatu stands before Galactus and Earth's heroes.

Galactus: WATCHER.

Uatu: Mighty Galactus, hear my voice and listen. As you know I broke my vows because you threatened the safety of this earth and did my best to advise the heroes of this world despite knowing the cost of my actions. However, allow me to show you what I have seen. It is what might be in store for this world's future should you spare it.

Uatu places his right hand on Galactus' forehead and transfers some of his memories into Galactus' head.

Uatu: It may be true that these creatures are capable of mass destruction but they have so much untapped potential that may bring them great opportunities. You may see them as insects at your feet but, if allowed to grow, they can become amongst some of the greatest beings to ever exist in our universe and many others similar to our own. I have my my case.

Hank Pym: If I may speak, please?

Galactus looks at Hank, who joined by Reed.

Hank Pym: Mighty Galactus, we might have found a solution to your problem.

Mr Fantastic: After much research and data, we managed to create a device capable of accessing a dimension between dimensions. This "Negative Zone" is a void of antimatter of limitless supply and may satisfy your endless hunger. If it doesn't suffice, then there are no other options and we'll accept our fate.

Uatu: And that is their case stated, Great Galactus. What is your decision?

Galactus is silent for a full two minutes. He takes a look at the heroes standing at his feet, ready to attack the giant despite getting their asses handed to them. Galactus then looks at The Silver Surfer and returns his portion of The Power Cosmic to the being of silver.

Galactus: I CHOOSE TO SPARE THIS WORLD, ENTER THIS NEGATIVE ZONE, AND WILL BE THERE TO DEFEND IT SHOULD THE NEED ARISE ONLY IF THE NOVA CORPSMAN DOESN'T USE THE ULTIMATE NULLIFIER. THE WATCHER HAS SHOWN ME GREAT THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IN YOUR FUTURE, PEOPLE OF EARTH. USE THAT KNOWLEDGE TO BRING YOU CLOSER TO OTHERS AMONGST THE STARS. GREATER CHALLENGES AWAIT YOU AND YOU NEED TO BE READY OR FALL TO THE GRAVEST THREAT THE UNIVERSE HAS EVER KNOWN. SO SAYS GALACTUS.

Hank presses a button on his wrist device and the portal he worked on with Reed, Shuri, etc. enlarges to the same height as Galactus. It activates and a doorway into The Negative Zone appears. Galactus takes his leave and steps inside the portal to enter The Negative Zone. It deactivates and returns to normal size. Uatu looks at the heroes.

Uatu: Well done. I can see why in other potential timelines you are all referred to as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I will take my leave now and await my punishment. Farewell.

The Watcher leaves in a flash of light. The younger heroes drop to their knees in exhaustion and the older heroes stand looking towards the skies.

Iron Man: We saved the planet again. Not bad for this Ultimate Alliance, eh?

Everyone looks at Tony with raised eyebrows.

Hank Pym: Yeah, that's actually one of your better team names.

Iron Man: Thanks. Wait, what did you mean by that?

Hank Pym: Two words: Force Works.

Iron Man: It was the best I could think of at the time, Hank!

Cyclops: Well, I guess we should go now. Job done, right?

Black Widow: Well, Steve, what now?

Captain America: Now, we rebuild and assist in the recovery effort. Damage Control has done enough good work these past three years that earned them some time off.

We see several civilians greet their saviours with a round of applause. As the massive ensemble are distracted, Ava leaves to go check on Peter (with Jess and her friends following close behind), Nova takes The Ultimate Nullifier back to Xandar, and The Silver Surfer zooms off into the farthest reaches of space. We last see the former herald fly past the sun before fading to black.


	12. Rebuilding & A New Beginning

We open to five days later in The White House. Cap stands before The President Of United States, saluting before the leader of The American People speaks.

Barack Obama: Captain Rogers, thank you for agreeing to this meeting. You did one heck of a job these past few days, according to reports from some of your fellow heroes.

Steve: I was just doing what I thought was right, Mr President. And the work you've done is some of the best I've seen and heard of. We're lucky to have you.

Barack Obama: Thank you. Captain, let me get to the point of this meeting. Despite going against the law during the time of my predecessor, you still do the right thing.

Steve: I can't call myself a hero if I just stand aside while others suffer, Sir.

Barack Obama: Exactly. Which is why I am proposing that the government terminated The Super Human Registration Progamme and put you in charge of the hero community and safeguarding the world from threats like Galactus, Kang, and whoever else wishes to harm the people of this planet.

Steve: I am honoured, Sir, and I accept on one condition. The list of heroes and their identities must be handed over to me and any copies of the list must be destroyed in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

The President sits in silence for a few minutes after hearing this condition.

Barack Obama: The White House agrees, Captain Rogers. Anything else?

Steve: Actually, there is one more thing...

We now fade to a hospital room. Peter is hooked up to a heart beat monitor and has an oxygen mask over his mouth. Claire Temple checks his pulse one more time. Peter stirs, mumbling something under his breath. He wakes up and groans in pain. Claire runs over to put him at ease.

Claire: Easy. You took quite a hit there, kid.

Peter: Guess I kinda broke your promise, right?

Claire: Guess so, but I forgive you due to you attempting to save your friends.

Peter: Yeah... Wait, are they fine? Did any of them get-?

Claire: Better to ask them yourself, Mr Parker.

She smiles and walks over to the door. She lets Kaine and Ava rush in. Ava pulls him in for a hug, tears running down her face.

Ava: Thank God, Peter. You had me worried for a minute there.

Peter: [getting crushed slightly] Ava, you're crushing me...

Ava: [pulling away] Oh, sorry. Wait, why am I sorry? I'm not sorry! You're the dumbass that rushed into a fight you couldn't win, AND I haven't forgotten about six months ago!

Kaine: Yeah, have to agree with her this time. That was reckless, punk, but the right thing to do. Saving her, I mean. Not what happened six months ago.

Peter: Great. Nearly died and I'm getting my head chewed off by my brother and one of my friends.

Ava: Trust me, Parker, that's the least of your problems right now!

Claire: [can see where this conversation is going] I think I should check on my other patients. Just rest up, and you'll be out of that bed in no time.

The good doctor leaves the room. Kaine checks his watch and back steps towards the door.

Kaine: Yeah, I should head back to Texas and check on the people I know there now the world ain't ending. See ya around punk, and good luck.

Peter: Kaine!

His big brother gives him a salute before rushing out the door. Ava sits down beside his bed and takes a breath. Peter sighs, knowing what he needs to say.

Peter: Look, Ava, I said things I didn't mean to say back in December.

Ava: And you did regardless. 

Peter: I know and I am truly such a stupid prick for saying that. The shit I went through, I figured pushing you guys away would maybe be better but we know how that turned out. I can accept if you refuse to talk to me or even acknowledge me after what I did. And I'll understand if you won't give me a second chance to make amends for that mistake. I just... God, this is hard.

He feels Ava take his hand in her own, making him look at her.

Ava: Peter, I lost my dad to this life and the reason I went to see you in December is because I was afraid of losing you too. You were the first friend I ever had, besides my sister, and I couldn't sit by and watch you suffer through the hardship losing someone you loved alone again. And, well, you might know the other reason.

Peter: Ava, I...

Ava: It's fine if you don't feel the same way but just know I'm still there for you regardless.

Peter: Despite what I said to you?

Ava nods and gives him a weak smile. Peter looks away from her again and sighs.

Ava: I take it you're still not gonna put the mask on again?

Peter: You know I can't after... that night.

Ava: Okay.

Peter: Okay?

Ava: Yeah, that's fine. You chose to quit and I'll try to get used to it. Among other things.

Peter: [looking at her] Thank you.

Ava heads for the door but walks back over to her friend.

Ava: One last question. Why'd you do that, saving me despite me treating you coldly after what you said to me?

Peter thinks back to a conversation he had with a person from another earth that he knows.

Peter: Something a friend said.

Ava: Who?

Peter: It's a long story. Let's just say she gave me a wake up call before I might do more things to you guys that I'll regret.

Ava: Good, because I was tempted to do it before this Galactus thing changed my plans. That, and my reserve membership in The Avengers.

Peter: Wait, The Avengers are back together? How long was I out?

Ava: Five days. I thought Dr Temple told you.

Peter: What?! I missed school?! Now, I have homework that'll be overdue!

Peter tries to get up but Ava attempts to get him settled in bed.

Ava: Peter, calm down! Hey! Relax, I handed it in before it closed for the summer.

Peter: Oh. Um, overreaction?

Ava: Yeah.

Ava looks down to reveal that her hands are on his chest, making her blush. They look at each other for a brief minute and Ava leans in for a kiss. She pulls away after a minute.

Ava: That's for saving my life.

Peter: Anytime.

They are about to have another before Aunt May walks in, Ava pulling away from Peter quickly.

Aunt May: Peter, I-. Oh, Ava, I didn't expect to see you here.

Ava: I was just leaving, Mrs. Parker.

Ava heads over to the door, giving Peter one last look before leaving. Peter gives her a smile before she walks out the door. Aunt May, however, takes notice of their exchange.

Aunt May: I like her.

Peter: Aunt May, it's not like that!

Aunt May: That's not what others and myself see, Peter Benjamin Parker~.

Peter: You're imagining things.

Aunt May shakes her head in amusement. On the building across from the hospital, Jess is banging her head against a wall after seeing what happened in the room via UV projecting the camera feed.

Eagle: I! CANNOT! BELIEVE! THOSE! TWO!!! WILL! THEY! JUST! HOOK! UP! ALREADY?!

Uncanny Valley: I don't think bashing your head against that wall will convince them to do so, Jess.

Eagle: *grooooooooaaaaaaaaan* No, but it will help me cope! Seriously, they have known each other for almost two frickin' years and-!

Ava: [popping up beside Jess] And what?

Eagle: AAAAAGGGHHH!

Uncanny Valley: It was nothing important, Ava.

Ava: If it's about me and Peter, can you please stop? He doesn't feel the same way.

Eagle: No, you two definitely love each other and refuse to admit it! We watched the kiss and everything!

Ava: [blushing] That was just me saying thank you!

Eagle: Really? Then why were both about to have another one before his aunt walked in? HMM?!

Ava: That was nothing! Anyway, I have to check on Mom and see how she's coping with what happened.

Ava then leaps off the roof and slides down the fire escape. Jess glares as she leaves.

Eagle: THIS ISN'T OVER, AVA!

Ava: YES, IT IS!

Cue UV getting a ping. She displays the email from Cap.

Uncanny Valley: Cap is asking us to meet with him at Avengers Tower.

Eagle: Why?

Uncanny Valley: [after reading it in silence] He wants us to join The Avengers.

Eagle: Then let's go talk to him.

Uncanny Valley: Uh, you go on ahead. I need to check on Mom.

Eagle: Hey, Sis? If she wakes up, tell her I said hi.

UV nods before flying towards the hospital roof as we fade to Xavier's Mansion. Charles looks over the school grounds as Scott and Jean walk in.

Scott: You wanted to see us, Professor?

Professor X: Yes, Scott. I have seen what you did to save our world and think we should talk about the school's future.

Jean: [giving Charles a look] You're going through with it, aren't you?

Professor X: Yes, Jean.

Scott: Going through with what? I don't understand.

Professor X: I will be retiring from my position as headmaster, Scott.

Scott: What?! But the students look up to you.

Professor X: I know but they also look up to your team and aspire to follow in your footsteps. That is why I'm letting you take my place as headmaster, Scott.

Scott: I... I don't know what to say... What about Hank?

Professor X: Hank is a good man but you were always my first choice to replace me. You're a good leader and I have faith you will succeed in my absence.

Scott is silent for a while before looking at his mentor.

Scott: I won't let you down, Professor.

Professor X: I know.

Scott bows to Chuck as we cut to Reed making modifications to The Fantasticar in front of the portal to The Negative Zone. He gives the portal a look before his family walks in.

Mr Fantastic: Well, let's see what's out there.

Thing: We're with ya, Stretch. All the way.

We now fade to later that evening. Cap stands in a room in Avengers Tower just as Sam Alexander walks in. Sam notices Steve watching a news report.

Jameson: **And so, Captain America is back in action and is making some changes to The Superhero Community after being granted a pardon by President Obama as well as full control of their activities by becoming their liason for The United Nations and The US Government. And now, let's see what the sport news is like. Sally?**

Cap turns off the TV after noticing Sam standing nearby.

Sam: You wanted to see me, Cap?

Captain America: Sam, I just wanted to thank you for warning us about Galactus.

Sam: Somebody had to, Sir.

Captain America: Not only that, you managed to prove yourself on the battlefield despite talking a heavy hit. Ryder trained you well, and I'm proud of what you did.

Sam: Uh, thanks! That means a lot.

Captain America: You're welcome. Now, it's time to.

Cue an alert going off and Jocasta displaying a map of New Jersey.

Jocasta: Sir, I'm picking up an alert in New Jersey. Apparently, The Wrecking Crew are causing havoc.

Steve and Sam look at each other with a grin.

Sam: Time to save the world again?

Captain America: Indeed.

Cut to the hanger as The Lancelot fires up the engine as Steve walks towards it.

Captain America: Avengers Assemble!

As if on cue, the newest roster of The Avengers arrive on the scene to stand with Cap. The new members of the reformed team are Black Widow, Iron Man, Thor, Eagle, Uncanny Valley, Falcon, She-Hulk, Firestar, Ms. Marvel, Jimmy Hudson, Ant-Man, Wasp, Xanatos, Black Panther, and Sam Alexander. We cut to black.


	13. Epilogue - Receiving News

We open on the current base of Thanos. He sits on his throne waiting for his scout to return with the news on Galactus. Then the doors to his throne room open and he looks to see a group of five aliens bow before him. They are Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Supergiant. They are better known throughout the cosmos as The Black Order.

Thanos: Report, my children.

Ebony Maw: Great Thanos, Galactus The World Devourer has been dealt with.

Thanos: How did The Earthlings manage this feat?

Supergiant: According to my findings, they lured the great destroyer into a portal to a dimension between dimensions.

Thanos: Good. That is one less problem to contend with. What of The Power Stone?

Corvus Glaive: We found no trace of it's whereabouts, my liege.

Proxima Midnight: However, we have managed to narrow down our search to the continent on the planet called Asia.

Thanos: And the other stones?

Ebony Maw: We have the locations of the others bar The Soul Stone and The Mind Stone, my liege. It will take more time to locate all six.

Thanos breathes deeply through his nose at that news.

Thanos: Very well. Keep me updated on the search and return to your duties. You know the price of failure?

Proxima Midnight: We will not fail you, Father.

Thanos: Good. Leave me.

The five warriors take their leave, leaving The Mad Titan to his solitude. He closes his dark eyes for a few seconds as he lets out a sigh and looking at a statue of his greatest desire. His greatest desire being Death.

Thanos: Soon, my love. Very soon we will be together at long last.

We cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes Of Marvel 1616 will return.


End file.
